Bad Ass Angel
by Darling-Dollface
Summary: this story is about this angel name Kagome who doesn't like to do the good deeds one day she has to go to earth and take care of a certain hanyou. since she hates being good will she try to kill him or protect him. hope you like the story Complete
1. Introductions

It was a beautiful day at Angel High all the students were learning about the things every angel should know to be able to take care of their human everybody was pretty much paying attention except for one certain angel.

16 year old Kagome Higurashi she was one of the most beautiful angels she had these blue eyes and this shiny and silky black hair and a great body, every guy at school wanted her and every girl want to be her she had it all but she hated all the popularity it was so annoying having every come up to her and want to be around her she also had a fan club and stalkers, "Jezzz why do you I need to know all this for it's soo boring and why wont that dame bell ring already" Kagome thought as she scribbled on her paper then WACK! "Mrs. Higurashi pay attention this is going to be on your exams or are you just too bored to even care!" Mrs. Linda asked " Ummm I'm gonna have to go with the second one" Kagome said while looking out the window, But right when she was going to yell at her even more the bell rang and Kagome rushed out the door.

When she made it out the door she was greeted by her best friend Sango "hey Kagome what's up" "the usual the teacher was giving me attitude for not paying attention seriously why do I need to know all this if I was god dame all around good annoying perky and bicthy sister Kikyou" Kagome said while walking home with Sango " so she's that bad huh well that's what you get when you have a high rank angel as your sister" "ya I guess but man all her lectures and all I swear she like a fricken battery that doesn't die" sango just giggled and said "well don't worry Kagome everything will be alright' Sango said turning at the corner while saying goodbye.

A few minutes later she arrived home " Mom Dad Grandpa Souta where are you guys?" Kagome yelled and then she stopped once she reached the kitchen "oh great you what are you doing here" "well it's nice to see you too little sister" "ok ok enough with the greetings just tell me why are you here and where everybody went so we can get on with our lives" Kagome said while taking a soda "well as you know you have 2 months off from school right?" "ya so whats that gotta do with this conversation" "well mom dad have taken grandpa and souta to paradise Island for a while and since I have some time off I was wondering if you and I could well you spend sometime together" Kikyou said while drinking her tea "you gotta be kidding me right don't you have like umm RESPONSABILITIES to do such as take care of your human" "ya but why don't we do it together and we could also cacht up I know your dying to go to earth so why not go with me" Kikyou said said smiling at her sweetly Kagome just gave her this weird look and said "what if I refuse?" "that wont be acceptable your coming weather your willing or not" kikyou said sternly "so why bother asking me if I don't have a say in the matter man Kikyou you get dummer and dummer every time I see ya" "well get dressed were leaving now!" "NOW! ARE YOU INSANE I have more important things to do than come with you and baby-sit you dame human" Kagome said angrily. Kikyou just sighed and said "please kagome it's just for a lil while then you can do what ever want after ok I promise you'll be able to do the things you" she said softly " alright alright just begging me your freaking me out more than usual" Kagome said while leaving the kitchen and heading to her room.

5 minutes later Kagome came out wearing this white mini skirt and a silky read tank top and she had some sandals to match, "I packed some things your gonna need since we'll be staying in an apartment right next to Inuyasha" "Inu…. Who?" Kikyou just giggle and said " Inuyasha silly he's this incredible guy I have been watching over ahhh he's a hanyou he can be quite stubborn but he's not like other men" Kikyou said dreamily "oh god will ya pull yourself together jezz you can be so embarrassing" Kagome said heading out the door.

They took the cloud way express to get there it was 8:00pm and the Tokyo was shinning " Wow this place is so beautiful at night it's amazing" "I knew you would like it here" " ya ya whatever" then they finally reached their destination "well you ready to meet him?" "ahh Kikyou do I have to I mean come on can't we meet him tomorrow I'm pretty tired" "oh come on Kagome it wont take long" Kagome just groaned and followed her over excited sister up the stairs till they found the door 17B "ohm I hope he's home I should have worn something else" "for heaven sake Kikyou will you just ring already" then she rang the bell "well he ain't here let's go already then they heard someone coming to the door " yes may I help you" Inuyasha said sleepily " oh so sorry inuyasha I didn't mean to wake you I'll just come by tomorrow" "no no it's ok" " umm excuse me but are you gonna let go inside or what" kagome said impatiently "oh ya sure come in who are you" Inuyasha asked "I'll let Kikyou tell you that" "don't worry Inuyasha let's just go inside and I'll explain everything" Kikyou said then they went inside.

There goes chapter one tell what you think.


	2. New Guardian

So once their inside Kagome goes and plops down on the couch and sighs "Kagome must you be soo rude you triped inuyasha " Kikyou said while helping inuyasha up " ok so I made him fall over as you can see he's perfectly fine gezz chill out" Kagome said as she closed her eyes and started to think. "so Kikyou you gonna tell me who that is cause she already getting pissed off" Inuyasha said sitting on an other couch " oh yes Inuyasha this is my little sister kagome" "little sister? Kikyou you never told me you had a sister I know you have a mom a dad a lil bro and grandpa but I never thought you had a sister too" he said surprisingly "well you the reason is because…." "the reason is because I told her not to ever mention that were related!" Kagome said annoyingly at the boy in front of her.

Sensing the tension in the room Kikyou got up and said "hey who wants hot chocolate" "umm I do" Inuyasha said "Kagome do you want some" she asked sweetly "umm no" "why not I know you love hot chocolate as much as I do" "well not anymore after that incident with hot chocolate but you wouldn't really know that now would you" Kagome said as she crossed her legs and her arms. Kikyou just sighed and said "very well Kagome but do you want anything at all?" "no Kikyou it's ok if I want something I'll get up and get it ok so don't worry about me" Kagome said nicely, Kikyou just smiled and said "wow Kagome this is the first time you've said something nice to me the last time you this good is when we were just little kids" then she enter the kitchen and started to prepare the hot chocolates.

Kagome just closed her eyes and started to think "she's right it's been a while man those were pretty days, WAIT what the hell I'm a thinking those times are over and one important question still is bothering me why would she want me to come so badly down here it's can just be to take care of this pathetic no good bastered right? On no wat if…no she wouldn't…then again…THAT BICTH!" Kagome thought angrily "Man those two sister?…they don't even act like it sure brothers and sisters fight but this is beyond little fights it's almost like she hates Kikyou but why? And why can't I stop starring at Kagome?" Inuyasha thought as he stared at Kagome. Finally kagome open her only to see Inuyasha starring right at her "WAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" she yelled "defiantly not at you" "ya I'm soo sure why don't you take a GOD DAME PICTURE it will sure as hell last longer" Kagome said getting ready to throw something big at him "OKKKKK! The hot chocolate is ready" Kikyou said as she passed it around.

Then she sat down next to Kagome and said "this taste soo good wouldn't you say so well who wants ice cream" Kagome and Inuyasha just stop glaring at each other and sat down "Kikyou man I think you're a little bit too dame jolly" Kagome said as she looked at her sister oddly, Kikyou just giggled and said "well somebody has to be the happy seed don't you think" "Kikyou you don't want my answer to that so I'll just keep it to myself" Kagome said as she went into the kitchen. "hey what are you doin in my kitchen wench? "getting a soda asshole got a problem with that" Kagome said drinking her soda and sitting down in front of Inuyasha "Kagome watch your language that is no way to talk to person your gonna take care of with me" Kikyou said seriously then Kagome spit put her drinking accidentally at Inuyasha who was just got up and got a towel to dry himself off.

" WAT! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAME SCREWS OR SOMETIN" Kagome yelled "no I'm perfectly well that's one of the reason why I brought you here so you can train to become a full fledged angel" Kikyou said calmly "Kikyou so this means Kagome my new angel and I can make her do what ever I want?" "well yes if that's the way you see it" Inuyasha just sat their smirking "HELL NO! I REFUSE you can't make me! He's your responsibility KIKYOU NOT MINE" yelled a frustrated Kagome "and you better take that DAME SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE BEFORE I PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" Inuyasha didn't listen he just keeped on smirking

"WHY YOU LIL NOW YOUR GONNA PAY!" "KAGOME OUTSIDE NOW!" Kkiyou said angrily and looked at her sister annoying "whatever just wait Inuyasha your gonna wish you never messed wit me" then she stormed out of the apartment "oh no now you've done it" "wat? Like she can do something to me as you said she has to listen to me" "well yes but the thing is since she an angel in training she has the right to well let's just say cause some disturbances for you" Kikyou said shyly, Inuyasha just looked surprised and scared and then he gulped and said "so that means when she says she's gonna make me pay she means it?" "I'm afraid so…. Well good luck see you tomorrow Inu" Kikyou said and then left. then inuyasha who finally recovered from his schoked state said " SHIT!"

Well hope you enjoyed the chapter


	3. First Day and The Revenge Begings

It was Monday morning and the birds were chirping and the sun was out, Kagome not being and early person went under her covers trying to sleep a little bit more but then all of a sudden Kikyou came barging in the door and said "RISE AND SHINE LIL SISTER! Come on you wouldn't want to be late for your first day on the job now?" she said pulling off the Kagome's blankets "Kikyou not now I'm way too tired go away" Kagome whined.

"don't be lazy got take a shower and brush your teeth when your done their will be little surprise for you or are you too big for surprises" Kikyou said leaving the room, then Kagome's eyes open wide ands she said "SURPRISE! Oh how I love surprises" and then she got out stretched out a bit and lazily made her way too the bathroom, she undressed herself and went and took her shower which took quite a while then she brushed her teeth and raced towards her bedroom and when she open the door their on her bed was a packing she then tore open the gift only to see some clothes not ordinary clothes but school uniform and then she thought "WAT THE HELL!" then she saw a note and it said: Kagome just shut up and put it on!. "what kind of present is this all just ask miss sun shine after I get dressed.

A few 5 minutes later she finish putting it on and looked at herself in the mirror she had on this navy blue pladedmini skirt and a white top it had short sleeves and in the front was a red ribbon and these white socks and black shoes. She left her hair down and applied some shiny lip gloss then she went into the kitchen "ahh Kagome you look soooo ADORABLE!" Kikyou said in a dreamy state Kagome just looked at her seriously just getting ready to burst but she decided not to do it ….yet "Kikyou what's the meaning of this why do I have to wear this outfit! I don't wanna go to a HUMAN"S SCHOOL" "Kagome listen it won't that bad all you need to do is blend in you'll be fine" she said getting ready to leave "and where the hell are you goin? I ain't gonna take care of him 24/7 ya know" "don't worry you take the day shift and me the night now I have to go love ya bye" and then Kikyou was out the door, Kagome just sighed and thought "well maybe this won't be too bad now that Kikyou is out the way I'll be able to put my plan in action" she thought evilly as she left the apartment.

Inuyasha was already ready to go wearing his school uniform he didn't get that much sleep still thinking about what Kagome said it worried him a bit and also intrigue him to find out what kind or disturbances she was planning, then all of a sudden he hear a knock at the door so he went to the door thinking it was Kikyou who was going to walk with him to school but once he open the door he stopped with a shocked expression "well hello Inuyasha nice day isn't it?" she said smirking "umm ya…it…is…isn't" he said stuttering " well come on now we don't want to be late now do we?" " whatever hey why are you coming with me to school normally it would be Kikyou?" "well sooorryyyy she's busy now stop complaining" kagome said trying to hold her rage back. So as they waited to cross the street their was this man in front of them and his wallet was slightly sticking out Kagome just smiled wickedly and reached in and checked in it and she found lodes of 20 dollars bills that's when Inuyasha turned to her and said " KAGOME WAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" he whispered "oh nothing just BOWERING some cash" she said taking the money and putting it back in the guys pocket " what you did was STEAL!" "bowering , stealing what's the difference jezz loosen up" she crossing the street.

As they walked people was looking at him funny then he said "hey kagome why do you think these people are locking at me weirdly" "Oh I don't know maybe it's because your TALKING TO YOURSELF!" she said calmly "wat do you mean?" then Kagome sighed and said " Man you really are STUPID no one can see me except you get it now or is your brain too small to understand that too?" then before he answer they made it to the school.

Everybody was outside talking and then Kagome thought "well now faze one of my plan begins" then she went in front of Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha prepare to suffer" all Inuyasha could say was " HUH?" then Kagome yelled "hey everybody look over here" she said while snapping her fingers and then when everybody turned around and started laughing at Inuyasha said "what the hell is so fucking funny" then he looked down to see that his pants were gone and he was only in his boxers then the principal came and said "INUYASHA MY OFFICE NOW!" he yelled angrily, as he pulled Inuyasha inside the school, leaving kagome alone smirking then she said to herself "now let the games begin" and then she disappeared laughing evilly.

Well tell me wat you all think.


	4. New Discoveries

Hey tanks to everybody that reviewed i really aprreciate it and i hope u all continue to review anyway hope u enjoy the chapter!

Inuyasha is in the office just feeling really embarrass then Mr. Chung said "Inuyasha what you did is very inappropriate for that you'll be serving a WEEK'S DENTION for your FOOLISH BEHAVIOR! and it starts tomorrow!" "MR. Chung I swear I had my pants on this morning please don't give me a week's detention!" "I've made up my mind NOW OUT and GET SOME PANTS!" as he exited the office he said "where the heel I'm suppose to get some pants" Inuyasha said frustrated then he heard some laughing "Who's there come out now!" then Kagome appeared laughing uncontrollably "OH MY GOOODNESS you should have seen your face it was priceless" Kagome said laughing now tears coming out "WHY YOU LITTLE BICTH YOU DID THIS?" "well duh who else could have done it jezz you asked some pretty useless questions" "I'm going to make you pay for this" then she finally stopped and turned serious and said " man you can't take a joke can ya? I was only having some fun…anyway here's your pants you should get to class now" she said hading him his pants and disapering once again.

After slipping on his pants he headed to class and when he got there everybody was talking and playing, "I guess the sub ain't here yet better for me" he thought going to his seat "hey Inu where have you been man I was starting to wonder what happen to you" "long story don't wanna talk about it" "ok man suit yourself" "hey Miroku where's the sub?" "huh don't know don't really care free period" Miroku said. Then the teacher finally came "everybody in your seats now! Sorry for my lateness I'm Mr. Yamzaki and today I'm going to teach you all something new so pay attention" he said now facing the board, everyone was really board and Inuyasha and Miroku were sleeping that's when Kagome came in she had two straws she placed one on Inuyasha's desk and the other she was preparing to use it and then all of a sudden a spit ball made it's way to the teachers head. So he turned around and said "Who is responsible for this?" Mr. Yamzaki asked sternly.

At first nobody answer then he saw something on Inuyasha's desk so he went towards it and found a straw( Inuyasha is still sleeping by the way) then he woke up Inuyasha and said "Mr. Inuyasha wat is the meaning of this! If your that board that you have to do inappropriate things then I suggest you go out side of this class" "WAT! I didn't do anything!" he yelled "OUT NOW INUYASHA" then Inuyasha exited the class, "WHAT THE FUCK! I DIDN'T DO SHIT!" he thought angrily while walking outside he walked until he heard some light snoring so he followed it until he reached a tree and in that tree was Kagome sleeping Inuyasha was so angry that he went up to the tree and pulled Kagome down "OWWWWWW WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled while getting up "MY BACK! WHO EVER DID THIS GONNA DIE!" then she turned around facing a very angry hanyou "Oh it's you what do you want now! Aren't you suppose to be in class or something?" "LISTEN HERE YOU I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM THERE BUT STOP SCREWING AROUND ALREADY OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU REGERET MAKING ME MAD!" " OHHHOOOO LOOK AT THIS THE LITLE BOY IS TRYING TO BE MAN HUH WELL YOU KNOW WAT FUCK YOU! You wanna know my problem YOU'RE MY GOD DAME FUCKING PROBLEM as long as I'm here I'm going to make your life A LIVING HELL so get use to it!" Kagome said trying her best not to just kill him now.

They were just giving each other evil glares then all of a sudden Miroku showed up and said "hey Inuyasha why are arguing with that girl?" then they both said "what you can see me/her" "ya I can why wouldn't" Miroku asked surprisingly then Kagome chuckled and said "cause I'm an angel and only the person I'm serving can see me unless…you have an angel?" "oh ya I do let me introduce her to you guys then another angel appeared and all kagome could say " OH…MY…GOD…IT'S…YOU.

OH who could it be tell what you think.


	5. The Stalker Returns

Hey everyone i'm glad everybody is enjoying my story but i would really appreaciate it if you guys could review and well i wíll try to update as much as i can before i leave on vacation and before my xams start but it all depends on how many reviews i get! anyway that'sall i have to say ciao -

**Chapter 5: The stalker returns**

" OH…MY…GOD…IT'S…YOU…S..S..SANGO!" Kagome cried as she went to hug her best friend, "Kags it's great to see you too" she said then she pulled away and started to head lock Kagome "SO KAGS buddy ol' pal when were planning on telling me that you went to earth huh! I mean this sort of stuff isn't meant to keeped away FROM A BFF YOU KNOW! I was practically freaking out so many thoughts were going through my mind I WAS SO FUSTRATED I COULDN'T SLEEP! So I ask you Kagome what is your excuse! For not telling me about such an important issue such as this"

"S..S…Sango…it…isn't…wat…you…think…I…was…going…to…but" "WAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU SPEAK UP" "umm Sango dear maybe if you let her go she can tell you" Miroku said getting closer to Inuyasha for protection "you know what Miroku that's the smartest thing you've said all day" then she let her go and Kagome fell on the floor then Sango gouched down to be of an eyes level "so Kagome what your response?" "my response?…my response…is…that…I didn't tell you because… I WAS KIDNAPPED BY MY OWN SISTER!" she yelled at the last part sending Sango back then Kagome got up dusted herself off and went over to Sango to help her up " Kags you were kidnapped by Kikyou? Why and you still didn't answer my question as to when you were planning to tell me!"

"ok this happen I get home Kikyou home telling me she wants to do some BONDING I didn't want to go ok but she's like you have to so like this is all happening against MY WILL so we got there and all I tried to reach you but you were never there so I gave up so now I have to take care of this MORRON right there and that's my story" Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were on the grass listening and surprised "OH KAGS you poor poor soul I feel so sorry for you" Sango said putting her hand over eyes and then she started to cry "hey hey no crying man it's all good I ain't mad at you so no crying please" Kagome said sweetly while hugging her "sniff sniff ok I'll stop just cause you asked me to" "Sango you know me better than anyone I would never be,at your ma girl and we stick together forever alright" "alright' then they did their special handshake and sat down and laughed "that was sooo BEAUTIFUL" Miroku said while fake crying "Inuyasha why can't be like that man" "simple cause were guys" " Inuyasha your my best friend man come here" Miroku said while hugging him "I love you man like a brother by the way" "AHHH GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Inuyasha said pushing him off then they all laughed.  
Then Sango got up and said "hey you guys why don't we leave and go do something I'm DYING for a tour of Tokyo" "YA ME TOOO come on why don't you guys skip" "OH NO I not doing that I got already a WEEKS DETENTION because of YOU no way in HELL I'm I getting more in trouble than I already am" "Come on don't be a baby Inuyasha you guys only have one period cause of some festival and they need everybody's help so who's gonna notice you guys are gone" Sango said walking towards the exit with Kagome "I agree with my lady Sango I don't know about you Inu but I'm goin so you coming or wat?" "FEH…sure whatever" then they left.  
(ok I'm gonna fast forward this)

The sun was setting and they all made it to the park and were eating ice cream on a bridge which was over a lake "wow what a day it was amazing don't you think Sango" "ya it was except for the part when Miroku groped me" "Sango it wasn't me fault my hand is Cursed" "ya ya save it for the judge" then all of a sudden rub rub samck " your such a PERVERT!" 'awww it was worth the pain Sang it was worth the pain" Miroku said Inuyasha and Kagome just laughed then Kagome said "hey Yasha I didn't hear you say anything negative does this mean you had fun or wat?" "ya I had fun I've skipped lots of times before but I've never had as much as today hey Miroku don't you agree" "Hell ya hanging out with you guys really is a thrilled" then Sango said "oh good sir thank you for the lovely compliment" she said with a English accent then Miroku took her hand and kissed it and said "well you deserve every bit of it my lovely lady" he said in the same accent then he groped and Sango hit him over the head and said "Man why can't you ever behave yourself no wonder you do badly with girls" she said dragging and unconscious Miroku.

" Hey Kagome could I ask you something?" Inuyasha said "what is it now?" Kagome said looking at the water "you acted so nice to Sango today and you were pretty good to me too so why not stay like that all the time? "excuse?…who do you think you are? LISTEN YOU I'm gonna say this only once so you better pay attention ok I'll act THE WAY I WANT WHEN I WANT u get that? "sure loud and clear" "good I'm glad we have an understanding" Kagome said walking towards Sango and the now conscious Miroku. "so you guys ready to go?" yup" so then as they were right about to exit the park somebody said "well if isn't my two favourite angels Kagome and Sango" then they all turned around and both Kagome and Sango said " oh wow it's…

Well tell me what you thought. Till next time


	6. The Accident

"well if isn't my two favourite angels Kagome and Sango" then they all turned around and both Kagome and Sango said " oh wow it's…Koga" he just stood there grinning as he started to walk towards them and said "my my you two haven't changed a bit still as beautiful and desirable as ever" Kagome and Sango just giggled and then Sango said "Koga you haven't change a bit either still trying to win our hearts with your smooth talking I wonder how many girls actually fall for that" then Koga said "oh they're have been many my dear but I look and look and none of them can be compared to you two" he said putting his arms around their shoulders.

"what can I say angel from heaven have a certain something that the angels of hell do not" Koga said "man Koga you really are sumthin else but we told you before and we will say it again" then Kagome and Sango moved away from Koga and looked at him directly and yelled "WE ARE NOT FUCKING INTERESSTED IN YOU" they said and then they turned away but stopped when Koga said "WHAT! You can't reject ME!" "well we just did for the 18th time" Kagome said "so you two must be in love with someone else!" "what who the hell would we be in love with?" Kagome said getting ready to punch him for making such a stupid accusation "ya I mean come on are you brain dead there isn't anyone that were interested cause all the boys up there and here are just too well too FUKING BORING" Sango stated putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh it's that far fetch huh well then what the fuck are these to idiots doin her with you then?" then Kagome and Sango just turned around to see Inyasha and Miroku sitting on a bench just watching and listening to their conversation then Koga went grabbed Inuyasha and Miroku and dragged them to where Kagome Sango were " what the fuck is your problem get your damn hands away from me" Inuyasha said while struggling " ya who the hell you think you are wolf boy" Miroku said then Koga finally let them go and said "well well it seems like some feisty humans…no wait not human but…ah ha I hanyou…and a monk, well never in my life did I expect to see my angels in love with two very pathetic people how I feel for you two" Koga said backing away a little "ARHHHH we ARE NOT IN LOVE WITH THEM!" Kagome yelled "ya were just taking care of them" Sango said then they grabbed Inu and Miroku and stated to leave "no wait come back!" "this conversation is over Koga so goodbye."

So while they were leaving Koga yelled "KAGOME, SANGO! If I can't have you no one can!" then they stopped and turned around to see Koga glowing red and his eyes were blood red with so much anger in them. Then the ground started to shake and then Sango looked up and saw these huge rocks above them and yelled " EVERYBODY MOVE!" they all tried to avoid the huge rocks and they thought they did but then Kagome notice some rocks coming straight for Inuyasha and then she ran yelling "INUYASHA MOVE!" all Inuyasha could say was "WHAT?" then he looked up and he realized "ah crap I can't doge this! DAMN IT!" then somebody pushed him out of the way and he landed on the ground.

Then Koga disappeared in red smoke, Finally the smoke cleared out and Sango said "HEY is everybody alright?" "ya were ok" Miroku said then Inuyasha came and said "hey where's Kagome?" then they all looked back to see a pile of rocks "Oh No you don't think that she's…." Sango began with tears coming " Kagome…no I remember…the rocks were coming…and then she pushed me out the way…Kagome NO!…this can't be" Inuyasha said out loud then he fell to his knees hitting the floor while Miroku was comforting Sango who broke into tears.

Then all of a sudden….

Well sorry for not updating for a while and I hope you like the chapter!


	7. Admitance and Midnight Planing

Then all of a sudden a bright light started to emerge from the pile of rocks and then they all scattered away, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango just stared at the light waiting to see what it was then the light stated to disappear and there stood Kagome "Hey guys what's wit that look it's like you all saw a ghost or sumthin" she asked they just stared at her in shock and then Sango said " Kags is…that…really…you?" then Kagome just checked herself and said "Yup I'm all here" then Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha ran to her Sango got there first and jumped on her and since Kagome wasn't expecting that they both fell on the floor.

"oh Kags I'm so happy your ok I was sooo worried about you" Sango said while crying hysterically "Ya we thought you didn't make it" Miroku said "Hey you can't get rid of me that easily and Sango you mind getting off me since you know I'm ok and all" Kagome said, then Sango got off and helped Kagome up and when she got up Sango just hugged her again with tears coming down "Hey hey cut that out already I'm fine so no more tears kay" Kagome said while rubbing her back "ok sniff sniff I just thought I really lost you for a minute there ya know" Inuyasha was just so ashamed that he just stared at the floor until Kagome said "Hey Yasha wat's with the long face? Don't tell me "YOU" were about "ME" she said smiling but the Inuyasha yelled "YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU DO THAT DON'T YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOUSELF! I could never forgive myself if you died!" Kagome was just surprised with his sudden outburst and then changed her mood from surprised to angry.

"WAT THE FUCK IS YOU PROBLEM! I SAVE YOUR LIFE THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SAY THANK YOU!" Kagome said "THANK YOU WHY THE HELL SHOULD I SAY THAT YOU ALMOST LOST YOURS…AND I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T WAIT TILL I DIED!" "WELL SORRY FOR CARING ABOUT YOU SO MUCH THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU !" "you…care…about…me?" Inuyasha asked confused then a blushed appeared on Kagome face and she said "no I don't I never said that! You asshole" Inuyasha just smirked and said ya you do don't deny it" "but…but…I don't really!" then Inuyasha came closer to her and he put his forehead on her's and closed his eyes and said "I care about you too Kags" then he open his eyes and also said "and thanks for saving my life" then he gave her a peck on her cheek then a deep red blush appeared and she said "your welcome" in a sweet voice.

Then Inuyasha moved away and started walking away leaving a blushing Kagome Sango and Miroku just stared in shock and yelled "hey Inu wait up man" then he left after him. Sango then approached her and said smiling "wow Kags you got it bad!" "huh wat do I got?" Kagome said confusingly Sango just giggled and said "you like Inuyasha you a crush on him" "DO NOT!" "my dear Kags don't deny your feelings just admit it you so like him" "okay maybe just a lil bit" "AH HA I KNEW IT! The signs were all there! My Kags has a crush!" she yelled "HEY! Not soo loud… and now since were on the subject of crushes why don't you admit that you like Miroku?" she asked "WHAT! Me like that PERVERT! You gotta be JOKING!" "come on just admit it ever since you saw him you like him even though he gropes you endlessly" " alright then I sort of…maybe…kinda…you…know" "so you do like him?" ÿa I guess I do."

"well Sango how about we check out the city using a birds eye view if you catch wat I mean" "but were not aloud to use our wings here" "come on don't you wanna see it" "well sure why not!" "k so tonight meet me here kay see ya" "ya bye" and then they disappeared. "well so my angels are going out huh well this time they shall be mine.

Sorry for not updating I had some trouble with my computer so tell me what you think byebye for now.


	8. The Unbelivable Sight

It was Friday night and Kagome was getting ready for her and Sango were goin out, Kikyou was home and was preparing something to eat while Kagome was showering she keep on wondering wat was Kikyou really up too.FLASH BACK  
After she said goodbye to Sango Kagome decided to stop to get something to eat after a while she came out of the stores with two bags full with junk food "well you can never have enough junk food is wat I always say! I hope Sango won't mind me choosing the snakes" then while she walking she stopped near a fountain and reached into one the bags and pulled out a bag full of lolly pops and then she picked up the red one. While eating she notice a couple near by and thought "awww how cute…I wish Inuyasha was here then maybe we could have enjoyed this together" sign then she started blushing and said to herself "Man I gotta stop thing like this it's soo not right…but still it still would be nice. Then she looked at her watch and it said 10:00 "OH MAN KIKYOU HOME SHE GONNA KILL ME!" she yelled then the happy couple turned and looked at her like she was insane, then she started to laughed nervously and ran away. "I'm so not gonna make it I bet she's gonna ground me or give me her lectures…" then she stopped and said to herself " I'm soo stupid why didn't I think of this is the first place" then she snapped her fingers and appeared in front of her house.

Then she unlocked the door and enter only to be greeted by a happy Kikyou cooking "umm hi sis wat's up" "Oh Kagome you're here how are I heard you're goin out is that true?" Kiyou asked sweetly "ya me and Sango are goin out…oh plz let me go Kikyou" Kagome said giving her puppy eyes then Kikyou chuckled and said "silly I wasn't goin to stop I was just going to say to be careful and have fun" "umm ok but why are you cooking do you have someone coming over or sumthing?" "now now what's with all the question I have a bath ready for you" Kagome just shrugged and left.  
END OF FLASH BACK

"I wonder wat's she up too oh well I bet it's noting important" then she got up dried herself and went in her room and got dress. After some time she finished she was wearing a midtown jean mini skirt and a white sleeve less shirt with a v neck line that stopped a lil bit above her belly button and white shoes to match, Then she applied some mascara and pink lip gloss. As she left the room the door bell rang and she went to open it and there stood Sango and she was wearing a white mini skirt that had a pink striped on it and a sweat shirt to match and shoes.  
( sorry I'm not very good with describing )

"wow Kags you look great any guy would be stupid not to notice a hot chick like you" Kagome just giggled and said "thanks Sango you look just as good as me If Miroku saw you I bet he would try to groped you a lil bit more often then he does he does already" "well that's true as you know I do live with him and when he saw me he just wouldn't let go but after I gave him a good whack over the head I'm sure he understands" then they both started laughing "my my aren't both of you just beautiful" Kikyou said then she gasped when Kagome turned around and yelled "KAGOME HIGURASHI WHAT IS THAT!" " oh this well what does it look like" "you pierced your belly button…WHY!" "chill out Kikyou í had it done when I was 15 mom let me I was gonna go for a tattoo but mom said no so I pierced my belly button" then Sango was sensing the tension and said "well we better be off bye Kikyou" she said while dragging Kagome with her. Then 5 minutes later the door bell rang and Kikyou went to answer it "hey baby wat's up" "oh nothing much why don't you come in" and then the 2 figures enter the apartment.

After 8 minutes of running they finally stopped and then Sango said "what pant the fuck pant is wrong pant with your sister?" Sango asked "I pant have pant no fucking pant idea it's almost like she's never seen a belly button pierced before" Kagome said finally catching her breath "well I'm glad I don't have her for a sister or I'd go mad" "well like a said my sister's weird…so should are you ready to go or wat?" "girl you know I am so lets go" right when they were gonna make their wings appeared Koga came and said "hello my lovely angels how are you 2 so far beautiful night don't you think?" then Sango said "ya it was beautiful alright until you came and ruin it thank a lot Koga" "awww Sango don't be mean it's almost like you don't want me around" then Kagome said "oh Koga what makes you say that…but then again you're right we don't want you here…so like you know get lost" "and never comeback again you almost killed Kags you idiot" "and I'm truly sorry for it I was just a bit…well jealous of those two loser getting my girls." "whatever Koga why don't you find someone else" Kagome said and with that they flew off.

"why those girls…who the hell do they think they are if they want to play that way then so be it…I do love a good chase" Koga said to himself and then took off. They were flying over Tokyo and were loving it the city was gorgeous everything was in lights and the people were having a good time "Oh Kags have you ever seen anything this amazing?" "nope I'm glad we came here" "ya I know I bet Inu and Miroku would of love this view" then Kagome face got red when she mention him and she quietly said " yup I agree" then Sango started laughing "hey wat's so funny I gave my opinion" "oh I know it's just it's cute you're all red Kags maybe it's not just a crush anymore at…least…not…for me" "YOU SERIOUS YOU MEAN YOU…YOU…" "Ya Kagome I think I do" "well good for you Sango I'm sure it will work out" "Thanks for the support" then all of a sudden Koga appeared in front of them and said "well I have finally found you haha now what are you gonna do?" "oh you really want to know…take it away Kags it's your shot!" then Kagome gave him an evil smile and then a mallet appeared into her hands and with one good swing he was off and all you can hear Koga say was "I'll be back you hear and you'll be…" "OH WOW it's a HOMERUN!" then they laughed and Kagome said "man I feel better now how about you?" "ya all better but we should get back" and then they disappeared "shhhh don't make a sound ok" Kagome said whispering Sango just nodded then they made it to the living room and then they gasped at what they saw. Sango was so shocked she whispered in Kagome ear and said "come on lets go we'll figure this out 2morrow kay" Kagome just nodded and then they both disappeared.

Well tell me what you think and plz reviewing sorry for the cliffy...but how else am i suppose to keep u guyz interessted...anywayz ciao!


	9. The Visite

Hey everyone i'm sad to say that this will be the last chappy i'm gonna be doin till i get back from ma vacation hope u all enjoy it and well till next time ...oh ya i will update again on June 3 so ya sorry ciao -

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Kagome was at Sango's house she curled up in a ball her eyes were all red and puffy from crying last night, every time she would close her eyes the sight that she and Sango witness would always be there Kagome was soo depress that she refuse to come out she just couldn't believe it.

Knock knock "Kags…are you up yet?" she waited a bit then Kagome finally said " ya I'm up and yes Sango you could come in" she said sadly then Sango came in and sat in the same position as Kagome then Sango sighed and said "Kags you know you should really get out of this room it's not good for you to stay here all day sooner or later there gonna start wondering where you are" "ya I know but Sango I…just can't face them" she said as tears start to come out then Sango got up and wrapped her arms around her best friend while rocking her like a mother would "shhh…it's ok don't worry everything is gonna be ok…you'll see" " Oh Sango he's such a two face player sob sob and to think I actually….actually" but she could finish cause she broke down once again.

Then Miroku came in "hey Kagome are you feeling any better?" "wow Miroku you got some nerve asking her that don't you see she's in bad shape!" "sorry for asking but what happen anyway that's making Kagome so sad?" Sango didn't answer she just looked at Kagome who got up and nodded to Sango telling her it's ok for him to know, alright I'll tell ya but you're not gonna like it.

FLASH BACK

"shhhh don't make a sound ok" Kagome said whispering Sango just nodded then they made it to the living room and then they gasped at what they saw. They saw Kikyou and Inuyasha Naked underneath a blanked sleeping in each other arms, Kagome placed a hand over her mouth and thought "NO!…WHY…HOW COULD THEY!" Sango was in shocked and turned to her friend saw that tears were ready to come out and then "whispered "come on lets go we'll figure this out 2morrow kay" Kagome just nodded and then they both disappeared.

END OF FLASH BACK

"WHAT! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" Miroku yelled unable to believe what Sango just told him " of coarse I'm serious why would I lie about something like this!" "man Kags…I'm soo…sorry hey ya want me to go knock some sense into him head?" "that's a good idea how about Kags lets him for What he did" Sango said getting up but then stopped when Kagome said "NO! don't do anything! I should have known they liked each other…I mean come on the signs were all there I just didn't want to see them" she said while bringing up her knees close to her chest and holding then tightly " So what should we do I hate to see you like this Kags…" "hummm…hey I know the best cure for a heartbreak!" Miroku said " Miroku I hope your not gonna suggest that Kags goes in the living room and watches sappy movies and eat a lot of ice cream!" " no no no I mean for my experiences of women when ever they have a case like this there only one person they should go to" ok doctor Perv stop with the suspense and tell us already."

" MOM!" then Kagome and Sango both said " WHAT?" "Kagome I sugest you see your mom I bet she'll make you feel better studies show that talking to a parent preferably a mom about a problems like this always makes the situation better" "wow Miroku" Sango said getting up stood up right next to him "I never knew you were so smart…I'm impress" "well once you've been around so many women you start to know these kind of things" then all of a sudden rub rub slap " YOU HENTAI ALWAYS GOTTA RUIN THE MOMMENT DON'T YA!" Sango said then Kagome laughed " you guys are the best you know I will go see her she should be home already" Kagome said with a smile on her face then she got up and went to take a shower while Sango and Miroku went into the living room.

It was 5:00 pm and Kagome was leaving " well I'm going I'll see you guys later…oh and before I forget please don't tell Kikyou and Inuyasha where I went" "don't worry Kags we won't tell anything to that two timings bastered or that slut you can count on us right Miroku!" ya don't worry our lips are sealed" Kagome just giggled and said " thanks a lot so it's ok I stat here another night?" "coarse it is were gonna have a slumber party gurl and you better not miss it" " hey Sango am I invited to the party?" he said in a seductive voice "AHHHH GET AWAY YOU PERVERT AND NO YOUR SOOO NOT INVITED" "well you can't say I didn't try" "well see you guys bye" and with that she disappeared.

HEAVEN

" AHHH home sweet home she went up the stairs and looked around and thought " I wonder where's mom I hope she's home" then all of a sudden she heard some humming coming from the garden so she ran towards there and there she was planting away the she stopped and turned around and there she saw her daughter Kagome so she smiled and said "why hello dear how are you?" in gentle tone then Kagome ran to her mom and hugged tightly as if she was going away and never coming back and then she said "oh mom I missed you soo much" she said while crying her mom just rubbed her back and hummed the same tune and said " it's ok Kagome mommy's here now."

Well there goes another chapter plz review -


	10. The decision and The Cover Up

After a while Kagome finally stopped crying and then her mom pulled away a bit to look at her and said "Kagome…you've grown so much since the last time I saw you so would you like to come in and talk about it or should we talk later?" her mother said while smiling "ya I guess I could tell you since that's the reason I came here for in the first place…ummm mom could we go sit near the tree please you know since this is a long story and I want you to be comfortable" kagome said with a little smile "but of coarse dear let's go" and so they started to walk towards the tree.

EARTH

Kikyou was at home sitting on the sofa nervously and then thought "oh Kagome where are you…I hope you're alright" then the door open and Inuyasha appeared "so any sign of her?" " sorry Kikyou I didn't find her but I have an idea of who might know where she is" "really who?" "Sango and Miroku if anybody should know they should I'm gonna go over to his place see ya later" Inuyasha said "alright take care" Kikyou said and then he left.

" Kags where are you…where ever you are I hope you're ok…oh Kagome I miss you" Inuyasha said to himself and after some time he made it then went up the stairs to his house ( ok Miroku lives in a house not an apartment like Inuyasha) then he rang the door bell and then Miroku appeared with some green facial cream all over his face and said " OH SHIT!" Miroku said "Hey Miroku nice cream…umm is Sango here? I need to talk to her" Inuyasha said "umm ya one minute" and then Miroku shut the door on Inuyasha face. Then Sango came and she had on a big white shirt and blue short shorts and pink facial cream on her face "yo Miroku wat's up you ok and who was at the door?" Sango asked "he's…he's…here!" "huh who's here…speak English man!" then they heard Inuyasha bang on the door and he yelled "HEY open the fucking door already and Sango I know you're in there!" "HOLY CRAP! INUYASHA"S HERE!" Sango said "so what we do?" "well we let him in DUH!….and no telling where Kags is ya here just let me do the talking" ok but if you can't come up with a good lie I'm stepping in" Miroku said Sango just smiled and then they open the door "hey Yasha what's up?" Sango said smiling away "umm nothing could I come in we need to talk ok" Inuyasha said getting suspicious " sure come in" and then he entered and while Miroku was leading him to the living room Sango shut the door and thought "oh boy…this is gonna be a long…long day.

HEAVEN

So when they arrived Kagome took a good look at the tree and went near it and hugged it and thought "man this tree hold a lot of memories I'm soo glad it's still here then she moved away and went to go sit with her mom and then her mom giggled and said "well Kagome I never knew you were a tree lover" Kagome just smiled and said "ya neither did I…I guess I kinda missed this tree…just like I miss you mom" Kagome's mom just smiled and then they started looking at the sky then Kagome cleared her troth and said "well mom are you sure you're ready for my long story?" Kagome asked "but of coarse dear" and then Kagome began to tell her story.

EARTH

As Sango entered the living room she went to sit on the couch "so Yasha wat brings you here…something wrong?" " ya something's wrong me and Kikyou can't find Kagome since last night she's been missing so I was wondering if you guys seen her" then Sango said to herself " oh ya you think I'm gonna tell you where the fuck she is after what you 2 did well you know what you lil shit go fuck that slut cause no way in hell I'm I gonna let you or Kikyou find her!" then Sango started smirking " umm Sango do u know where she is" Inuyasha said snapping Sango out of her thoughts "oh ya sure I do she was here last night you know we were too tired and my house was close so we stayed here and ya Kagome said that…." Sango was having a hard trying to come up with another lie then Miroku stepped in and said "she said she need to go buy some stuff and that she would be back later…isn't that right Sango" "huh?…OH YA THAT"S RIGHT! How could I forget" Sango said laughing nervously and then she turned to Miroku and mouthed a thank you luckily Inuyasha believed it and then he said "umm ok thanks so when she get's back could you tell her to come home cause Kikyou and me are worried and we to talk" "no probs Yasha…oh look at the time I better start taking off this cream or else so umm see when I see ya bye" Sango said pushing him out of the door and then when she finally closed she sighed and thought "man this is getting hard…Kags if ya can here me come home soon!

HEAVEN

Well mom that's the story and I'm soo confused I don't know what to do so could you give me some advice Kagome's mom just had a surprised look on her face she could not believe what she just heard " Kagome dear what do you feel right now?" "I feel pain, betrayal, anger, confusion, and fear…I also just want to go down there and beat him till he dies and then I just wanna cry until I can't cry no more" then Kagome's mom smiled and said " honey you're in love and love is a complicating thing it can be joyful and sorrowful" " mom does the pain ever go away?" "no sweetie it doesn't really you just learn to accept it and you move on" "so what do I do I can't face them…I feel like going away for a whuile so I can sort out my feelings and then one day I'll come back…and I know it wouldn't be nice to take away Kikyou's happiness so maybe I should just let them be and see what happens" kagoem said then her mom hugged her and said "if hat is what you want then I will be here for you no matter what Kagome" "thanks mom you're the best…and anyway my times up exams are gonna start and I want to show everyone I'm me and not Kikyou" "well sweetie I think you got a plan" "well I better get going thanks mom I love you bye" and with that she left down the stairs only to run into her " well hello Kagome before you go I would like to have a word with you" Kagome just shook her head and left with the mysterious lady.

Well there goes another chapter


	11. The Unexpected

It was 6:00 pm and Sango was inside the living room putting on some nail polish. Miroku was in the kitchen cooking away, they were pretty silent the entire time until Sango broke the silence and said, "ok what's up wit you?" "whatever do you mean Sango, I'm perfectly fine and you?" " Miro don't give me that, you've been thinking about something and the more you think the more it gets to ya. So spill already cause it's driving me nuts!" Sango said eagerly. Miroku just gave her this look of how-did-you-know-so-much. Sango just giggled and said "It's very simple Miroku, when your someone's angel you can just feel something's wrong, so tell me already cause I know your dying to tell someone." Miroku just smiled and left the food on minimum, then went inside the living room and sat across from Sango.

HEAVEN

Kagome and the mysterious women made their way to the park and sat down on a bench. Kagome was just looking at the women curiously and thought, "I wonder who she is and what she wants…she looks so familiar." Then the women smiled and said, "so Kagome I see you don't remember me…it's been awhile hasn't it?" Kagome just looked at her like she was crazy or something. The women just laughed and said, " no Kagome I'm not crazy, it's me Kaede remember?" Kagome just had a shocked face and then smiled and said, "oh yes, Aunty Kaede! How are you!…I haven't seen you in like, umm, 3 or 4 years…I think." Kaede just chuckled at her niece and said "well I'm glad to see you too sweet heart, so how have you and Kikyou been?" When Kagome heard Kikyou's name her smile turned to a frown and said, "she ok I guess…but she turned into a backstabbing lil bicthy slut!" She said the last part under her breath, luckily Kaede didn't catch the last part and said, "oh I'm soo happy you two are doing ok but something tells me all is not well, do you wish to talk about it dear?" "nah it's ok, I already talk to mom about my problem…it's just gonna be hard to go through with it is all." Then Kagome sighed. Kaede didn't press on the issue, "Well I wanted to talk to you about something quite important." "Oh really what about?" Kaede just smiled and said, " Well I hope you know I'm part of the counsel and I've been watching you and Sango for quite some time and I like what I see….you two have great potential to become great angels and well I have a proposition for both of you." Kaede said seriously " and the proposition is…."

EARTH

So now you know but I can't decide what to do, so what do you think?" Miroku said looking at Sango seriously. Sango just looked up at the ceiling and sighed "Go!" "Huh…well that was easy." Sango just smiled and looked at him and said, " this is a great opportunity for both of you I heard it's a great university and I think you would do great…things like this don't come everyday. The school must of seen something in both of you…so just go for it!" Miroku just smiled and got up and hugged Sango and said, " thanks a lot Sango, I'm really glad I met you and Kagome, I won't let you down!" Then Sango started to cry and pulled away. She put a hand on his cheek and said, "You could never let me down Miroku…I'm…I'm gonna miss you a lot don't forget me ok." Then Miroku wiped away her tears and held her tight and said, " Me too Sango and I could never forget you don't worry we will meet again." "Ya, I'll make sure we will." Then she pulled away and looked at him smiling and said, " If I find out that you don't control that hand of yours I will personally break it!" Sango said grinning evilly. Miroku just laughed nervously and nodded.

HEAVEN

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled, " Please Kagome don't yell, I'm not ready to go deaf!" Kagome just giggled and said, "Sorry aunty…you just surprised me that's all, this is a big decision. I…don't know, I need to talk to Sango about it." Kagome said while getting up "Yes I agree, just give your answer as soon as possible, alright" "Sure thing aunty Kaede…see ya when I see ya, bye!" Kagome said as she waved to her aunty and disappeared.

EARTH

It was now 9:00pm and Kagome had just arrived, as she made her way to Sango's house she thought, "Man! How am I gonna tell Sango, this is such an honour…but if Sango refuses then I…" she was knocked out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone, then she fell on the floor and yelled "HEY! WACHT WHERE THE FUCK YOUR GOING! YOU LIL…" but stopped when she saw who it was, then the person said "Ka…go…me…is that…really…you?" Kagome just said " ya it's me who else could it be?" she said coldly. She was right about to swear at him some more when he bent down and held her tightly and said " Kagome I missed you soo much! I was looking for you everywhere, I'm so glad your ok!" Inuyasha said. Kagome just felt the pain come back to her heart, she just let him hold her and thought " Aww shit! How am I gonna get out of this one!"

´Well that's it! PLZ REVIEW! -


	12. Sick

" Aww shit! how am I gonna get out of this one!" Kagome thought as Inuyasha held her. She was getting tired of being on the floor so she spoke up and said, " Yasha it's nice to see you to and all but unless you let go I'm goin to hurt you!" Inuyasha just pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said, "Oh ya sorry Kagome I'm just so happy to see you ya know" then he got up and held out his hand to Kagome. She hesitantly took it and got up and then she brushed herself off, began to walk away. Then Inuyasha yelled "Hey Kags where ya goin!" Kagome just rolled her eyes and turned to him and said, "It's no of your business see ya" and then she began walking away. Inuyasha ran after her and started to walk beside her and said, "well I'll make it my business then! This time I'm not gonna let you outta my sight" then Kagome stopped walking and looked at him seriously and said,

"EXCUSE ME…what are youmy fucking bodyguard! Now listen here I can so take care of myself! Go away leave me alone! do you understand what am saying?" Inuyasha just smirked and said, "sure I do but...I'm still not gonna leave so you might as well except that I'm coming with you." Kagome sighed in defeat she wasn't in the mood to argue especially with Inuyasha. So she then decided that she would talk to Sango tomorrow and started to walk home. "Awww come on Kags don't tell me your mad at me I just don't want ya to disappear again…come on say something!" Inuyasha said as he ran in front of Kagome and stopped her from walking. She looked at him and said "Lsten Inuyasha I'm tired so you know what I'm gonna go home and get some sleep, cause I'm not in the mood to fight with you…is that ok Mr. Bodyguard sir?"

She didn't even wait for his answer cause she was walking already and left Inuyasha standing there. Then he thought " I wonder what's wrong she seems so cold and distant maybe I should ask her" and with that final thought he began to run after her. 5 minutes later they made it to the apartment. She made her way up the stairs and when she made it to the door she found a note on it. Then she read it and it said: _**Dear Kagome and Inuyasha sorry if I'm not home their was an emergency at work and I had to go I'll be back tomorrow see ya then Kikyou.**_

"wow what a message at least I don't need to deal with her and her attitude" Kagome thought.She thensighed and was about to open the door when she realized it was locked, then Inuyasha said "so doors locked huh you can come over my house ya know" "no thanks." She bend down and found a spare key under the mat, smiled and open the door. She was about to get in when Inuyasha stopped her. she turned around to see a very serious Inuyasha, then she said, "what now don't you see I'm tired? and don't you have school tomorrow?" "Kagome what's wrong…you seem to be angry and upset and where were you?"She thenlooked at him coldly and said, "Ok if I'm mad am mad and as to where I was it's has nothing to do with you! your not father! So I really don't need to answer you!" Inuyasha was surprised she answered him that way, then he sighed and said, "your right I'm not your dad but Kikyou is going to ask you the same question and your gonna have to tell her." Inuyasha said in a-matter-of-fact tone "well that's true but I'll just tell her the same thing so without further adieu I'm going to bed" and with that she went inside and closed the door.

Kagome sighed and sank to the floor. And started to cry and said, to herself "why did you have to hurt me…Why did you make me believe that you liked me more than a friend…why, why…why"then she got up and went to bed.

NEXT DAY

Kagome woke up not feeling too good. She put a hand on her forehead and thought "man what's wrong with me? I don't feel too good I think I got a fever." she tried turning around but couldn't someone was in her bed. When she looked she had a shocked expression on her face Kikyou was there sleeping peacefully beside her. Kagome couldn't believe it but she smiled a small smiled but it quickly turned to a frown as she remembered what Kikyou did to her. Then she started to wake her up Kikyou groaned and slowly open her eyes and saw Kagome and then Kikyou said, "good morning Kagome I hope you slept well" "ya morning to you too" Kagome said calmly and went to take a shower.

When she came out of room with her white shirt and pink shorts on. She made her way to the Kitchen to find Inuyasha on the table eating breakfast and Kikyou in the kitchen. Inuyasha looked up from his meal and smiled and said, "morning Kags! " Kagome just looked at him questionably. Then Kikyou popped her head out and said, " Kagome are you hungry?" "no I'm fine…what the fuck is he doing here!" "Kagome don't be so mean he's just eating breakfast" "why here? don't he have home or sumthin?" Kagome asked as she ate her toast "ya I have a home. I just thought it would be nice to come eat here since were gonna walk together to school. By the way why aren't you dressed?" Inuyashaasked as he got up "because I don't feel like walking wit you to school!" Inuyasha was hurt by this but didn't show it.

Then Kikyou said "Kagome get dressed your going and no complaints!" she said sternly Kagome was about to protest when she saw her sister face. and it was saying do-it-or-else then she muttered curses under her breath and made her way to her room. 3 minutes later she came out and made her way to her sister and said "HAPPY NOW!" she yelled "yes very" Kagome just huffed and looked at Inuyasha and said, "well are you commin or what cause I don't have all day!" Inuyasha just nodded then they left.

While they walked Inuyasha keep on stealing glances at Kagome and thought "wow I never realized how HOT Kagome looked in that uniform." Kagome looked at him and said "what the hell are you looking at?…you got a starring problem or sumthin!" she yelled "no no I just think that uniform looks good on you that's all!" Inuyasha said then he began walking again and thought, "man she's in a bad mood maybe she Pmsing or something' "Hey Kags are you pmsing?" he waited but didn't get a reply. Then turned around and gasped as he he saw kagome on the ground.inuyasgha thenran towardsher.He thenbegan shaking her and said,"Kagome are you ok?…come on peak to me!" But she didn't answerhe thenput a hand on her forehead and realized she was burning up with a fever. Then he thought " Kags that's why you didn't want to come…why didn't you say anything!" So he checked his watch and he knew Kikyou was off at work sohe then picked up the fainted Kagome and ran to his house.

Well that's all for now see ya next time plz review! Oh and sry 4 not updatin


	13. Broken Once Again

It was 2:08 pm and Kagome was sound asleep.Inuyasha was in the kitchen making chicken noodle soup. He thought, "Man I wonder when Kags is gonna get up, she's been sleeping for 3 or 4 hours already!" Then he sighed and poured the soup into a bowl and carried it to his room, where Kagome was sleeping.He rested it on the computer table and he pulled a chair and set it next to her, and watched her sleep.He movedsome of Kagome's hair that was covering her face. As he did that a small smile appeared onto Kagome face.( she's still sleeping by the way) And that made Inuyasha smile too.

He leaned back onto his chair and stretchedhe.He got up but as he headed towards the door he heard a groaned and went back to Kagome. She slowly opened her eyes and said, "ummm…hey…where…am I?" " your in my house Kags don't worry everything's ok." Kagome turned to him and said, "Inuyasha?…shouldn't you be at school?" Inuyasha just chuckled and said, "ya like I would go to school when your this sick! I don't think so." Kagome just smiled and said, "thanks Inu I really appreciate it." She said nicely which made Inuyasha smile even more, "hey you hungry…I got soup!" He said holding it up. She just laughed a bit and nodded, then he set it down for her. She was about to eat when she said, "you brought the soup but no spoon how very smart of you." Inuyasha just laughed nervously and said, "oops sorry forgot …be right back" and he left to get her a spoon.

While he was away she thought, "I can't believe it I'm in Inuyasha's house!….this is the best day ever!" She thought happily. "But then again I bet Kikyou been here thousands of times…ARGGG! Don't think like that Kags pull it together! This is your day wit Inu, your goin to enjoy it even though he's a lying cheating lil bastered!…you gotta be good to him…for now at least" and with that last thought she smiled. Fnally Inuyasha came wit the spoon, "sorry for the wait here ya go" Kagome just smiled and took it and began to eat.

After a while she finished and handed it to him and said, " FINISHED! Thanks a lot it was really good" "glad you like it." Then he put it on the table. Went next to Kags and put his hand on her forehead. Then he said, "well it seems like you're feeling better...but just to be on the safe side I think you should still stay in bed." After he took away his hand Kagome began to blush madly and said, "s-sure what-ever y-you s-say" she said stuttering and then he tucked her in and left the room. Then she thought, " ya I was so right this is the best day ever" and then fell asleep.

Inuyasha was in the living room watching TV. "I'm so glad Kags is ok I was getting worried, and I'm also glad she isn't mad anymore I like it better when she's happy" he thought happily. Then the door bellrang.He went to go answer it and said, "don't worry sweetie she's ok now." She sighed in relief and said, "thanks Inu. What can I do to repay you for taking care of her?" She said "well I think I know wat you can do." then heclosed the door and lead her to couch, pushed her onto it andwent on top of her.Then helowered his lips to her and began to kiss her passionately.

Kagome thenwoke up to the sounds of giggles. Slowly shecrept out of her room and made her way to the living room.As she made her she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, at what she saw and slowly made her way back to Inuyasha's room.She then quietlyclosed the door and sank on the floor and thought, " no…no…not again…this isn't…fair!" She could feel the tears coming back and she was about to let them out when she heard Inuyasha say, "come on Kikyou she's in my room" and when she heard that she raced towards the bed and pretended she was sleeping then the door opened up and Kikyou and Inuyasha entered the room "aww she looks so peaceful" Kikyou said as she sat next to her sister "hey Kikyou are you gonna tell her…about us?" Inuyasha said.

"Umm I don't know…I'm afraid she'll take it the wrong way and it isn't like I should tell her everything when the times comes I'll tell her" Kagome then began to stir and said "tell me what?" Kikyou jumped up alittle and said, "nothing Kagome we just think you look so cute when you sleep" Kikyou said smiling Kagome just looked at her and then at Inuyasha seriously and said "oh really thanks for the compliment! and hereI thought you and Inuyasha had some bigsecret you were gonna tell me!…but Kikyou you never keep a secret like supposedly you and Inuyasha were more than just friends and were seeing each other behind my back…I mean come on that's silly cause you would never keep something "THAT" big right?" Kagome said sweetly Inuyasha and Kikyou just had this nervous face on and said "no of coarse not" they said in union "well that's good to hear!…well I feel much better so I'm goin now bye" Kagome said without emotion.

"Kagome wait your still sick I think you should go back to bed" Kikyou said Kagome just rolled her eyes and turned around and said coldly "I'm fine I'll be back homelater" and wit that she left then Inuyasha ran after her as she was walking she thought "DAMN I almost had her no matter they're too stupid to know that I already know and to think she's suppose to be trusting when she can't even trust me" she was snapped out of thoughts when she heard someone called her name and turned around and she regretted turning around because there stood Inuyasha.

"Kagome! What the heck is wrong with you you were fine before and now your back to being cold" he said seriously she just looked at him and said "go away I don't want to talk to you and it's no of your concern" Kagome said and turned around and began to walk but then Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist and turned her to face him and said "well too bad cause I'm not going to let go until you tell me cause this has gone on long enough" "LET GO OF ME NOW!INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled but Inuyasha didn't let go he just held on her tighter and said "no until you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!" Kagome just looked at him angrily and said "ok you wanna know what's wrong with me...YOUR WAT"S WRONG ME!" "huh?" "I HATE YOU! You played wit my emotion you…made feel things I would never feel for someone…and , and you made believe that you actually cared about ME!" sheyelled as tears began to come out " Kagome what are you talking about? I do care about you! With all my heart I don't know what made you think I didn't!" "NO! you just don't get it I gave you something precious that I never gave anyone else and you just BROKE IT! INTO LIL PIECES!" and then with an incredible force she pushed him away from her and said " I HATE YOU INUYASHA! AND FROM NOW ON OURFRIENSHIP IS OVER!" and with that she ran away from him tears streaming down her face leaving a stunned Inuyasha.

Well tell me what you think plz review - i hope you like it


	14. Apologies and Surprises

It's been three weeks since that day and Kagome still refuse to talk to him it was a cloudy day and Inuyasha was walking home alone as he was walking he stopped near a park and decided to sit on a bench near the fountain then he sighed and thought " what am I gonna do Kags won't talk to me as much as I try she still won't…maybe if I get Kikyou to….nah Kagome would just hate me even more…GOD GILRS ARE SO FUCKING CONFUSING!" he yelled then all of sudden someone said "you're only saying that you can't handle her give up already you know she deserves better you can't give her what she needs…but I can" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes already knowing who the voice belongs to.

" I'm so sure Koga you annoy the hell out of her what makes you think she'll go wit you?" Inuyasha said while getting up and in a red puff of smoke there stood Koga " oh don't worry she just needs to see it…it won't take long sooner or later she'll come to wit open arms and I'll just laugh in your face" "ha ya right when that day come pigs will fly in the sky" Inuyasha said walking away with a smirk on his face " ARGGG! Just you wait Inuyasha just you wait Kagome will be mine!" and wit that he disappeared and Inuyasha just thought " stupid idiot" then he turned the corner and headed home.

Kagome was in her room listening to music and looking at a magazine until Kikyou came inside and tapped her shoulder and said " Kagome we need to talk" "jezz doesn't anyone fricken knock anymore?" Kikyou just sighed and said "listen I've notice you and Inuyasha haven't been talking to each other and I was wondering wat was wrong?" "why so you can make us supposedly buddies again thanks but no thanks I rather not." Kikyou was about to say something when the door bell rang then again…and again Kagome just sighed angrily and turned to her sister and said "fine I'll get it!" she made her way to the door and opened it and said " what the fuck do you want" " Kikyou asked me to come over" "oh great I'm so happy" she said sarcastically Inuyasha just sighed and went in while Kagome closed the door and sweared under her breath and yelled " hey Kikyou you got a visitor here!" then Kagome was goin to her room when Kikyou came and dragged her to the living room " what now!…I got some important things to do ya know!" then Kikyou stood up and said " I've asked both of you to come here cause there's a problem between you two and it needs to stop now…so will one of you tell me what's goin on?." Kagome just turned her head and Inuyasha just stayed silent "alright I guess no of you are goin to talk huh…listen I hate to see 2 people I care about upset like this…why don't you Kagome say sorry to Inuyasha and Inuyasha you do the same after ok.

" this is ridiculous why should I say sorry first?" "ok then Inuyasha why don't you go first" "I've been apologizing to her for the past 3 weeks I don't think she's gonna accept my apology" " well at least your smart enough to know that…this is soo stupid I'm out of here" Kagome said and then headed out the door and left "I guess my plan didn't work I hope you guys can fix this up" Kikyou said getting up "ya me too…hey Kikyou where are you going?" " oh ya I forgot to tell you guys I have to go on a trip for a while and won't be back for a couple of weeks please tell Kagome that…and try to keep her out of trouble bye" "ya I'll do my best bye Kikyou" and wit that Inuyasha left and thought "might as well tell Kagome" and then he went off in search of Kagome.

It was 6:00pm and Kagome was on a swing alone as she sat she looked up at the sky and thought "why does it have to hurt so much?…I want…I want us to be ok again but a part of me wants to be more than just friends even though I said I'd let him go…well there's only one explanation for this…LOVE FUCKING SUCKS!" she said to herself " hey is this seat taken?" then she looked up to see Inuyasha there Kagome just sighed and nodded her head.

There was a long silence between them neither of them knowing what to say until "so what brings you here?…did my sister send you to come get me?" Kagome asked looking at the floor "sort of she asked me to tell you that she's going on a trip and will be gone for a while" "oh ya is that all?" " yup that's pretty much it" then there's was the uncomfortable silence again Kagome said "I'm…I'm…sorry" Inuyasha just turned to her and notice she was crying "I'm sorry for everything I've done…I never wanted to…to stop being your friend…I was just so…so…angry at you" Kagome said while tears streamed down her face.

Then Inuyasha pulled out a red handkerchief and gave it to Kagome and said " it's ok Kags…I'm sorry too" Kagome took the handkerchief and dried her tears and said "you don't have anything to be sorry about Inuyasha I'm just too short tempered" "ya it's true but it's pretty entertaining watching you go through one of your hissy fits" " WHAT! I DO NOT HAVE HISSY FITS!" Kagome yelled getting up and glaring at Inuyasha he just sighed and said "you see there you go again" Kagome was about to reply but just smiled and said "ya I guess your right" "so are we ok now?" Inuyasha said getting up and standing in front of Kagome "ya I suppose" and wit that she began to walk away.

Then Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him then she said "what…" but she was cut off by Inuyasha's lips pressed against hers at first she was shocked but then she kissed back they stayed like that for while until someone said "GET YOUR FUCKING LIPS OFF MY GIRL!" then they broke away and their stood a very angry Koga.

Oh well there goes another chapter plz review. oh and i would really appreciate of u guyz would check out my new story"The key of purity" and tell what ya think kayso that's all ciao


	15. Interuptions

Koga was mad he kept on looking at Inuyasha wit a murderess look and if looks could kill Inuyasha…well let's just say Inuyasha wouldn't be standing right now " who gave you the right to put your lips on MY WOMEN MUTT-FACE?" Koga yelled

" And how many times do I have to tell you Kagome isn't YOUR WOMEN!" Inuyasha said walking towards him and stopping a few feet away from him and turned to Kagome and said "Kags I think you should get out of here this is gonna be pretty rough and I don't want you getting hurt" " no way! You can't fight him he's a an angel of hell Inuyasha you could get really hurt…" "Kags I know but trust me I'll be fine!" Kagome was about to protest but saw the seriousness on Inuyasha's face and left and said "well ok I'll leave but you better be careful…and don't die ok" and with that she left " aww how sweet I would have let her stay to see you get trashed by me…well enough talk…now your gonna DIE!" and with that he started to run towards Inuyasha and threw a punch at him lucky Inuyasha saw it and blocked it and then he punched him and then the fight began.

2 hours later Inuyasha and Koga broke apart and panted Inuyasha had blood coming from his nose and mouth his close were ripped and lots of bruises Koga had almost the same injuries as Inuyasha but instead only had bruises on his chest and sides "well I'll give you this much no one has ever lasted this long in a fight wit me" "ya your not bad yourself…it's hard to find good competition"

They were about to strike again when a red lightning bolt came down and pushed them away from each other "what…happen…hey mutt-face what kind of trick is that" Koga asked "what…I didn't do it…I thought you did?" Inuyasha said getting up " well if I didn't do it…and you didn't then…who did?" then the ground started to shake and then Kagome came running with Sango "Kagome what are doin here I thought you to leave" "less talk more run" Kagome said while she and Sango grabbed Inuyasha and Koga and disappeared.

10 minutes later they stopped running and started to catch their breath " ok what's goin on and…." but Inuyasha was cut off by a big blast and then Inuyasha and Koga said "whoa!" "what was that explosion?" Koga asked "well "THAT" explosion was caused because…well I'm not sure why" Kagome said "but what ever it was it held a lot of darkness the…so I'm thinking something big was gonna happen

" hump….well whatever it is it ruined our battle" Koga said while getting up then he started to walk away "hey where ya goin…were not finished here!" "oh yes we are…for now till next time we meet Inuyasha" and wit that he left " well he's got some nerve…aw well I would have won anyway…NO ONE can BET ME!….HAHAHA" "aw please reality check stop being so full of yourself…gezzz your so embarrassing!" Kagome said and Sango just giggled " well that's that huh?…see you guys tomorrow…oh and Kags about what we talked about…" then Kagome turned to her and said " umm.. What…we…talked about?…OH YA! What about it" Sango just sighed at her friend's short term moment and said " ya…well…LET'S DO IT!…I'M IN!" Kagome smiled and nodded and said "ok thanks Sango bye!" "ya ciao" and wit that she left Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

" well this is the beginning of a new life…I better go tell aunty Kaede…but when Kikyou and Inuyasha find out…I'm soo not gonna here the end of it…oh well I'll deal wit it when the time comes" Kagome said to herself and started to walk " Kagome…what did Sango mean…and what did you guys talk about?" " huh?…that it's nothing Inu kay let's go" " But…Kagome…" " I SAID IT'S NOTHING…NOW LET'S GO!" Kagome yelled Inuyasha just sighed and started walking wit her but then Kagome stopped and began looking around " Kags you ok?" " ya I'm fine but I got this strange feeling were being watched" " Kags I think your a lil paranoid" " WHAT I AM SO NOT PARANOID!" Inuyasha just sighed and began to walked " I'm not paranoid….maybe a still have that fever…but if so why can't I shake this feeling off" Kagome said to herself and ran after Inuyasha who was ahead of her. Little did they know someone was watching them and said " well that was too close can't let that pitiful wolf kill him…yet you did well but next time try not to make a big thing out of it will ya" the male said then another figure appeared and giggled and said " oops ya your right it was abit much but…you know how I LOVE a SHOW don't you?" the female said the male just nodded and said " well were done for now let's go" and they disappeared into the night.

Well hope you like it plz review! -


	16. The Truth

**Hey everybody i would like to say thanks 4 all da reviews i got i really appreaciate it.**

**But i would really appreaciate if u guyz could review alot more cuz me and my friend r in a contest of who gets more reviews and i really wanna WIN! so plz review review review! that's all but and enjoy da chappy**

It was a beautiful Friday and Inuyasha and Kagome were walking wit Miroku and Sango "Thank GOD!…it's Friday I'm so HAPPPY!" Kagome as she skipped wit Sango "ya I agree…all we've been doing is work…work…and more work Kags I think this calls for a nice vacation" "HA wat work? All you guys do is play around try to get Miroku and me in trouble!" Inuyasha said "EXCUSE ME! What are you talking I soo work 10 TIMES HARDER THAN YOU'LL EVER DO AND WILL!" Kagome yelled "ya that is so sure making my life HELL! Is oh so hard ! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" then they would start arguing.

"there they go again…I swear there's not one day they can't like not fight" Miroku said " yup but it's kind of cute it's your typical couple…" Sango said " well isn't this a surprise" someone said then Inuyasha and Kagome stopped fighting and they all turned around then Kagome and Sango said together "OH MY GOD! Aunty Kaede?" the women just smiled and nodded then Sango and Kagome raced towards her and hugged her "wow aunty this is such a surprise what's up?" Kagome "oh I'm just here visiting my nieces and my niece's best friend then they said together "aww that's soo sweet" then they began to talk and then Inuyasha said "aunty…?" "Kaede?" Miroku finished to say they were very surprised and decided to ask when they made it to Kags's house.

Few minutes later they arrived "hey! I'm home wit friends and someone else sis" Kagome yelled then they walked to the living room and then Kikyou came out with an apron on and said "OH MY! Aunty Kaede it's so nice to see you again! Please do sit down" Kikyou said happily Kaede just smiled warmly and sat down in the middle of Kagome said Sango and as soon as she sat down Kagome said "so aunty what brings you down here? something tells me it's not just for a visit" " KAGOME! Don't be so RUDE!" Kikyou said sternly " what are talking about I'm just asking a QUESTION! In a nice WAY!" " that's no of your business when she's ready to tell us she will be PAITENT!" " I am PAITENT….I'm JUST CURIOUS! KIKYOU" "well CURIOUSITY did KILL THE CAT ya KNOW!" "well thank goodness I'm NOT A CAT THEN!" "it a FIGURE OF SPEECH!" "ya ya whatever" and the Kagome and Kikyou both stuck out their tongues at each other and started making faces everybody sweat dropped except for Kaede she just chuckled a little bit and smiled at their antics "my my you two have indeed not changed since childhood I see" Kaede "no aunty that's not true we have changed since we were little" Kagome said "oh really how so?" Kaede asked "well for starters Kikyou is much more bossier and a FUN SUCKER!" THEN Kikyou gasped and said "I AM NOT A FUN SUCKER I am a responsible, mature and dedicated person something your not!" " ya see aunty she's a natural fun sucker" Kagome said " and you're a natural BUBBLE HEAD" "well I rather be a bubbled head than a fun sucker" Kagome said

The Sango started to laugh and Kagome and Kikyou stopped fighting and yelled " HEY WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!" "you two obviously…I can't help it you guys are truly hilarious and I'm not the only who thinks so" then the sisters said "huh?" then they looked around to see Inuyasha and Miroku trying to contain their laughter then Kagome and Kikyou turned to each other and started to stare and then began to laugh and soon everybody in the room began to laugh.

" aunty Kaede I was just wondering…what are you doing here?" Kikyou asked " oh now who's the RUDE!" Kagome said "well yes to tell the truth I was hoping my niece over here have decided what her answer was after our conversation last time" Kaede said looking at Kagome " what conversation and when did she come and talk to you?" Kikyou asked Kaede was about to reply but saw the signs that Kagome, Sango and Miroku was giving her which were to not say anything then Kaede made an "O" with her mouth and didn't say anything.

" ok somebody better start telling me what going on!" "ya that's what I wanna know too" Inuyasha said the room stayed silent for a while until Kagome looked up and said " ok I might as well say something sis remember when I left and didn't tell you were?" "ya" Kikyou answered "well that day I went home to see mom…and when I was coming back I met aunty Kaede and we chatted"

" ok why didn't you call or something me and Inuyasha were so worried nobody knew where you were…Kagome I'm not unfair to you and all I ask is for you to at least tell me where you go is that so much if something happen to you I would get the blame" Kagome didn't know what to say then Sango stood up and said " YOUR WRONG KIKYOU! she did tell someone she told me and you know what she doesn't need your PERMISSION to see FAMILY! And for god sake she's 16 years old! She's old enough to make her own decision and if memory serves right you did something like that too!" Sango said angrily Kagome and Kikyou were shocked by her outburst then Miroku said

" and I also knew where she was" " so let me get this straight you both knew where she was and didn't say anything?…why?" " she needed her privacy Inuyasha and I promised her I wouldn't say anything" Miroku said " Kikyou I am very sorry but I really needed some time to think and needed some advice" Kagome said not daring to look at Kikyou or Inuyasha.

"ok I guess I could understand" Kikyou said "oh and one more thing what answer is Kaede waiting for?" Inuyasha asked " my goodness Kagome you didn't tell them that either? Well it is pretty much her decision if she wishes to say" Kaede said Kagome just sighed and said "I am…." but was cut off by Sango who said "excuse me Kagome say that again but use the word " WE" Kagome just smile as her friend stood next to her and the Kagome said " right…WE are going to become….

Oh well there goes another chapter plz review - ciao for now!


	17. Accepted Desion

**Ok everybody this isn't one of my best chappies but i'll let u guyz be da judge of dat...anywayz don't 4get to READ&REVIEW! ciao**

then Kagome said " right…WE are going to become…the new Kanshishas" she said then everybody except Kaede Kagome sand Sango yelled "WHAT!" " WHAT THE HECK is a Kan…umm whatever the word was?" Inuyasha asked "a Kanshisha is a type of angel and if a remember correctly it's a higher rank than a full fledged angel" Kikyou said "ok so what does a Kanshisha do?" Miroku asked "well they would go to places and war off evil and bring goodness to those in need of it but there are lots of duties so I can't say really" Kikyou said

" so are your girl sure you want to be the new Kanshishas the training will be intense" Kaede asked wanting to make sure they were up for this then Kagome and Sango looked at each other and nodded and said "ya we're ready" Kaede just smiled and was about to leave when Kikyou said " WAIT…Kagome…Sango…is this really what you two want?" " ya of coarse I mean even if it's gonna be hard I'm still up for I mean come on how hard can it be!" Kagome said " ya I mean were gonna get to fight bad guys and all!" Sango said Kikyou just sighed and said "very well if that is what you want then I can't stop you…BUT! School comes FIRST! Right aunty" "oh but of coarse I wouldn't stop them from finishing school first" Kaede said

Then Kagome and Sango both groaned and then they all went outside and said goodbye to Kaede after that the sun was setting Kikyou went back inside to cook while leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku to watch the sunset " so when you guys leave that will be the end of us seeing each other huh" Miroku said "Miroku what are you talking about of coarse there coming back!…right!" Inuyasha said looking at the two girls " well Miroku's right we won't be able to see you guys anymore we gotta finish school and then after vacation time it's off to training to become a Kanshisha…well anyway it's getting late we better get goin see you two tomorrow" Sango said and then left with Miroku  
Then there was a loud slap "you PERV! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! ARRRR" Sango yelled "but Sango your soo gonna miss it!" Miroku said

"does this really mean you're going to gone forever?" Inuyasha asked "humm?…guess so well lets go" Kagome said walking away "but doesn't that bother you?" "well sort of but you'll get over it" "don't you care that we might not see each other anymore and how can you talk as if it's…well ...NOTHING" "well there's nothing I can do so stop whining already" "you can stay ya know" then Kagome sighed and walked back to him and said " Inu this is my life my future why are you telling me give it up? I want this can't you see that and don't worry and what's here for me to stay for anyway?" then she sighed again and hugged him and said " I'll come back someday okay so stop sulking!" and with she went inside leaving Inuyasha alone to think about what she said

"and what's here for me to stay for anyway?" and then he said quietly " there's…us" and with that he went inside.

Well that's all till next time! Plz review ciao -


	18. Jealousy

Weeks passed since Inuyasha and Miroku found out about Kagome and Sango's destiny and everybody was taking it well except one person and that person was Inuyasha he was at school serving his detentions he skipped 2 and the other one makes 3 and the third one was all because of Kagome.  
" stupid Kagome and her stupid unfunny pranks why couldn't she leave me out of it…and who has to pay the price ME!" Inuyasha thought as he remembered Friday at school.

FLASH BACK

Inuyasha was in his second to last class and it was science and oh how he hated science he was board to death and his teacher Mr. Ishida was just creeping him out "man what an ugly teacher I can't believe he's married…his wife must have been very desperate" Inuyasha thought as he sighed tiredly then all of a sudden Kagome appeared behind to him and then went to his ear and screamed "BOO!" and then Inuyasha yelled "AH!" and since he was so freaked out he lost his balance on his chair and fell on the floor and everybody in the class started to laugh then he got up and Mr. Ishida said "Inuyasha! Will you please stop your foolish antics and pay attention!" "ahh yes sir it won't happen again" " see that it doesn't" and wit that he went back to teaching his lesson.

" HeeHee aren't you clumsy u know your should really pay attention Inuyasha or your gonna get it" Kagome said as she laughed "ya keep on laughing cause as soon as this class is over your gonna get it…and anyway what are you doing here isn't it Miroku's turn to get tortured?" "ya but man he kept on hitting on me wouldn't leave me alone so I let Sango take care of him…and I figure you'd be lonely" Kagome said sitting next to him and licking her lollypop "ya thanks for caring but I don't need your "company" so you can go" Inuyasha said turning top pay attention to his teacher.

Kagome just gave him a pout and said "but I'm LONELY! Witout you and your much more fun to be around Inu-chan…I promise I won't bother you just let me stay" she said in a baby/ whiney voice Inuyasha just looked at her and said "fine but you better behave and don't call me Inu-chan!" "why? It's Kawai!" Inuyasha just glared at her while Kagome just gave him a puppy dog look knowing he couldn't resist "no don't give me that look…NO" "peleeease….Inu-chan" Kagome said still with the look and finally he gave in and Kagome smile happily and hugged him "thank you Inu-chan!" "ya ya now get off ME" and so they listened to his lesson.

Soon it was experiment time and they were getting ready and everybody had to pick a partner then this girl came over she had brown long straight hair with green eyes and kind of tanned skin and said "hey Yasha" then Inuyasha turned to her and said "oh hey Akari what's up?" "well I was wondering if you wanna be my partner?" she said blushing " sure whatever" Akari just smiled and sat down next to him and then they stated to work but little did they know that a certain angel was burning with jealously and then she thought " who the heck is this girl!" and then started to watch them carefully.

After a while Kagome couldn't stand it she has managed to get a lil bit too close to Inuyasha and she had to put a stop to it cause no way was she gonna let this Akari girl win and soon the bell rang and they were leaving "Thanks a lot Inuyasha for being my partner I'll se you in English bye" and wit that Akari left so then he went to his locker feeling tired and then after getting his books he closed his door and next to him was a ticked-off Kagome "so who was that?" she asked not wanting to know she was jealous "oh her that was Akari we know each other since sec 1 why "well it seems she has a thing for you" "who Akari?" "no the girl down the street…OH COARSE AKARI!" Kagome said "whoa calm down she's just a friend and it sounds like your jealous" "WHAT ME JEALOUS of that girl you gotta be kidding me!" she as she began to walk away "hey aren't you coming wit me to class?" Inuyasha asked "why have MY company if u have your PRECIOUS AKARI there!" and still continuing to walk away but then she felt two arms wrapped around her waist holding her tight and not letting her go " Kagome don't be mad she's just a friend I swear…and if I did have feelings for her I'd tell you…you know that don't you?" Inuyasha said Kagome just nodded and sighed and gently pulled away from him and said " sorry Inu-Chan for getting mad I mean" " aw it's ok I can't blame you for being jealous…I mean come on who could resist me" Inuyasha said while smirking and when he said that that got her angry "I AM NOT JEALOUS! AND I WILL NEVER WILL BE EITHER YOU STUPID MUTT" Kagome yelled "HEY! Who you calling a MUTT!" "you OBVIOUSLY!" "why you lil…." but he was stopped when he heard the bell rang " you better hurry or you're gonna be late" Kagome said and disappeared giggling Inuyasha to run the way there.

Luckily for him he's teacher was late and there was Miroku " Yasha you're late" Miroku said "arrggg whatever" not wanting to explain what happen and then appeared the teacher Miss. Camay "alright class open your English text books to page 36" and then class begun of coarse it was boring and Inuyasha was falling asleep fast then a note arrived at his desk and it was from Akari and it said " hey Yasha I was wondering if you don't have something to do after school maybe we can hang out or something plz write back write back Akari."

Miroku looked at the letter and whispered "I don't think you should accept cause if you do something bad is going to happen my friend" "come on were just gonna hang out what can possibly happen" so then Inuyasha wrote back saying alright not heading his friend's advice and outside that class on the tree there stood two angels watching them attentively " ya see I told you she's trouble I can't let him go "hang out" wit her she soo up sumthin" Kagome said "well Kags I thought you said you weren't gonna get into this anymore so why bother?" Sango asked chewing gum "ya I know but…argg I can't believe I'm saying this but if Kikyou found out about this date she's gonna be sad…and as much as a hate to say it I can't let him hurt her even though she deserves it for what she did to me…she still my sister…so you in or not?" Kagome asked Sango just looked at her truly touched by her word and smiled evilly and said "oh ya she's goin down!" then stated to form a plan.

Class was almost over and the teacher had to step out so everybody went into chatting with their friends then Sango appeared above the whole class them and said some words and blew the magical dust onto the student and slowly they started to fall asleep and then she happily came down and open said " ok Kags faze 1 complete !" and then Kagome appeared and said "wow good job Sango-Chan! I'm impressed and how long does the sleeping dust last?" "well the good thing about this dust is it last until the person who used it snaps his/her fingers 3 times…so take your time" " ok then let's get to work" and then they began their plan.

A few minutes later Inuyasha awoke from his nap and said "WOW wat a nap…hey how did I get out here?" Inuyasha said as he he got up and realized that he was outside tied to a tree that's when Kagome appeared smiling innocently " well Inuyasha aren't you a a nought boy skippin class…tisk…tisk…tisk" she said "ha ha ha Kags I know it was you now get me down from here right now!" "no way I don't think so…I don't feel like it have fun getting out before class is over" and wit that she left him alone "KAGOME COME BACK HERE!" he yelled and kept on struggling that is until someone said " Well Mr. Inuyasha this is quite a surprise to find you out here and skipping class as well I believe we need to have a chat wouldn't you say?" Said his principal Inuyasha just laughed nervously and sighed.

Inuyasha was in class and was pretty man too the principal gave him a 3 detentions and it started today! And so class ended and Akari came up to him and said "hey Yasha ready to go?" she asked kindly "oh ya sorry Akari I can't go with you I have a detention so maybe some other time" "it's ok see you Monday bye" and with that she left and so Inuyasha made his way to his locker and gathered his stuff and headed to class and said to himself " Kagome I'm so gonna get you for this"  
END OF FLASH BACK

His first detention was finally over "2 more days to go and then it's over" he thought as he headed towards the gate and there stood Kagome Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to talk to her so he just ignored her and walked away "aww come one Inu-Chan don't be mad you gotta admit it was pretty funny!" Kagome said and when she said that he exploded and said " FUNNY YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY? Well let me tell you something KAGOME wat you did was ANYTHING BUT FUNNY!" Inuyasha said angrily walking away but stopped when he smelled tears and turned around to see Kagome with her head down crying

Then he sighed and went over to her and said "please Kags don't cry sorry for yelling but why did you have to get me into this much trouble for and don't tell me it was because you were board" Kagome dried away her tears and looked at him and said " I did it because I saw the letter she gave you and I know you guys were going to do something together and well I just didn't want you to" "Kags we were just gonna hangout mostly catch up on some stuff" "ya sure come on Inu I saw the way she was around you she didn't want to just "hang out" you know" Kagome said then Inuyasha just chuckled and said "so you were jealous huh" Kagome was about to protest but just sighed and nodded Inuyasha just smiled and took her hand and started to walk home and Kagome was going to ask him something when Inuyasha cut her off by saying "yes Kags I forgive you" Kagome just smiled and together walked home.

Well that's it till next time plz review! -


	19. The Letter

It was a sunny day with a little bit of cloud today and Kagome had just finish cleaning the house and sighed heavily and dropped herself on the bed and was about to go to sleep when the phone rang and she groaned very annoyed and made her way lazily to the phone and picked it up and Kagome said " Higurashi residents state your name and business please" "Kags?…nice message but can't you sound a lil bit more cheerful?" "ya hi to you Sango now wat u want so I can take my nap" "ok ok jezzz don't be so

grumpy…anyway did ya check your mail yet?" "no and why would I it will mostly be Kikyou's stuff" "well I think you should check cause your not gonna believe it!" Sango said Kagome she sighed and told her to hold and went to check the mail then she open the box to see some and went through it and most of them were for Kikyou and she was about to go back when she saw one and the floor and picked it up and it was address to her then she came back up and took the phone.

" ok there's mail for me…and there's no address so I don't know who it's from how weird" "Kags?" "umm?…ya wat?" "OPEN THE LETTER!" Sango yelled " alright man I'm gonna go def" Kagome said then she opened it and after a while she gasped and dropped the letter " Kags! do u read it?" "ya well maybe there's a mistake cause we still…." "Kags there's no mistake I checked" Kagome couldn't believe she was in shock then she picked up the phone and said "Sango?…could u come over?" "ya I'll be there in 3 minutes bye" and then the both hung and then she slopped down onto the floor and started to cry and thought "how am I gonna tell them".

A few minutes later Sango came over and rang the door and as soon as Kagome opened it she hugged her and started to cry and then they both went inside.

After a while Kagome finally calmed down and was sitting on the sofa with Sango there was an uncomfortable silence and Sango couldn't take it anymore and said "listen Kagome we both knew this was going to happen and now that it's here we have to live with it" "ya I know " "don't worry your not alone going through this I am to and were gonna be ok you'll see" Sango said trying to make her friend feel better " Thanks you're a great friend" Kagome said smiling "AH! That's a girl so where's Kikyou? I thought she'd be here"

" she said she had to do " business" but really she and Inuyasha are out doin something together" Kagome said sadly "Kags don't be said I got good news for ya you know he's been getting close to you and is starting to feel things" "WHAT? No way! How do you know?" "I eased dropped on their conversation an if I remember it went like this…

FLASH BACK

Miroku was in his room doing homework when the phone rang and he picked it up and said "ya" "hey Miro it's me" "AH well if it isn't my friend who did now heed his wiser friend's advice what can I do for you?" "ya keep on rubbing it in lecher just wait till I get my hand on you!" "sure whatever you say so you and Kagome made up and walked home together holding hands huh…how sweet" "WHAT! How…how did you know?" "AH elementary my dear Inuyasha I have eyes everywhere that's how I know" "ya sure I bet Kagome told Sango and you happen to be around when she told her…isn't that right" Miroku just coughed nervously and said "well it doesn't matter how I know I just DO so anyway when do you plan to tell her?" he asked

"HUH? Tell her what exactly?" Miroku just sighed and said " when are you planning on telling Kagome that u like her or should I say love her?" Miroku said grinning knowing that Inuyasha was blushing madly " wat…th…that…crazy…I don't…well…I" Inuyasha said stuttering Miroku just laughed and said "yes just as I thought it wasn't just a crush you've fallen in love with her" he said triumphantly "ok ok I love her HAPPY!" "yes very!" "I swear monk you tell anyone I will kill you in your sleep" "yes yes I get it anyway I got to go talk to ya later bye" "ya bye" and then they both hung up unknown to them that someone was listening.

END OF FLASH BACK

"He actually said that" Kagome asked wanting to make sure she wasn't dreaming "yup great news huh?" "ya just great" she said almost depressing "hey I thought you would be as happy" "oh I am it's just that if he did then why is he dating my sis if he feel that way" "humm good question…well the answer is because he a BLOCKHEAD!" then they both started laughing then they saw it was getting late so Sango left and Kagome decided to take a walk as she was walking she came across a familiar figure but she wasn't sure so she quietly approached she still couldn't see who it was until…. "BOO!" Kagome screamed and landed on her butt and looked up to see Inuyasha laughing away "man you should have see your face!…it was Hilarious!" "what's the big idea!" Kagome asked

"well it was payback for what you did to me that's the big idea" Kagome just gave him a pout and stood up "well it was funny man and plus u so had it coming and anyway what are you doing here?" Kagome asked "oh me nothing just sittin didn't want to go home yet" Kagome just gave him your-so-weird-look and started to walk away "hey where ya goin" Inuyasha asked " well I haven't eatin and well Kikyou does the cookin and all so I'm gonna get myself a burger and fries and head home" "oh ya well want some company?" "well if you want to come I can't stop you" Kagome said as she walked with Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha were at the park eating since they decided to eat there they ate in silence until Inuyasha said "so what wrong wit you?" "huh what you mean" "com on you have your something big justy happen and it's bothering me look" " you know the only person who would that would be my sis, my family, and Sango…and we don't spend THAT much time together so how do you?" "I just do" Kagome just shrugged and finished her burger and stood up "well Inuyasha it was nice hanging out and all but I got to go Kikyou might be freaking out not seeing me at home so I see ya" Kagome said walking away but stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her to him they were very close

And Kagome was blushing a lot and thought "well this is new…what am gonna do?" and then she said "umm Inu what are you doing?…this doesn't seem like a hug" "Kagome I need to tell you something and I need an answer" Inuyasha said looking at her seriously " oh crap he better not say what I think he's gonna say…OH NO!" Kagome thought "Kagome I…

Well that's all for now plz review and tell me what you think -


	20. Mysterious Light

"Kagome I need to tell you something and I need an answer" Inuyasha said looking at her seriously " oh crap he better not say what I think he's gonna say…OH NO!" Kagome thought "Kagome I…" Inuyasha began "oh no he's gonna say it this is so not good oh plz no" Kagome thought nervously as she tried to think of something to get herself out of this situation.

" well Kagome you see I…I" Inuyasha was about to finish when Ring Ring then he stopped and said "umm Kags I think it's your cell" Kagome was just surprised and sighed in relief and answered " hey this is me who's callin?" "KAGOME! This is an emergency!" "what happen are you ok!" Kagome asked anxiously " just get home now!" Kikyou said and hung up Kagome was just stunned she was almost scared and then she turned to Inuyasha and said "sorry Inu but my sis needs me…maybe we could…ummm…continue this conversation some other time" Kagome said moving away.

"umm sure but is everything ok?" "ya it's ok don't worry bye" and with that she disappeared Inuyasha just sighed and began to walk home

Kagome had just made it home she raced up the stairs and took out her keys and flung the door open and yelled "KIKYOU! Are you ok?….what happen!" then she closed her door and made her way to her room and saw the room was a mess all her clothes were on the floor she was beginning to panic so many thoughts were coming into her mind "Kikyou…where are you!" she yelled but she didn't get an answer and then she thought "oh no I'm…too late" and then she threw herself onto the bed and started to cry.

" Finally you're here…what took you so long?" Kikyou said Kagome just stood up and looked at her tears still pouring out of her eyes and then ran to her and cried and then said " oh Kikyou sob you're ok sob I was so worried!" "oh there there Kagome" Kikyou said as she rubbed her sister back like their mother would when they were upset.

It took a while but Kagome finally calmed down and dried away her tears and said "so what's the emergency?…and why are your close all over the place?" Kagome asked " can't you tell what the emergency is?…I HAVE NO CLOTHE TO WEAR TOMORROW!" Kikyou said "what?" Kagome said getting angry " you see tomorrow is a very special day and I didn't know

what to wear and so when I got here you weren't there and like since I know you have great fashion since I knew you would help and I didn't feel like waiting for you to come home so I called…now HELP ME!" Kikyou said desperately Kagome just glared at her sister and said " YOU CALLED JUST FOR THAT! I was panicking thinking something bad happen and what DO I FIND OUT! You just need ME to help you chose out your CLOTHES!" "it WAS an EMERGENCY" Kikyou said Kagome just sighed angrily and went to her room and went to bed.

NEXT DAY  
Kagome had just woken up she didn't feel like getting up and thought "oh well one more day and I still didn't tell her" Kagome thought then her cell rang "Kags it's me…could you come to the park like right now?" "sure Sango but why?" "just get your ass here and then I'll explain" Sango said and with that she hung up Kagome just groaned and went to the shower 6 minutes later she was ready "hey Kikyou I'm goin to the park I'll see ya later kay" "alright oh and thanks for the help sis" "ya and next time Kik don't do that cause if you do…"ya I get it Kags now get out here" and then she exited Kagome wasn't dressed up she just went out with some white kappa pants and a white tank-top with a pink flower in the middle.  
As she walked she kept on thinking about what last night with Inuyasha "umm I what was he planning to tell me…what could it be it stats wit the word…I…but that's all I know…umm maybe he was gonna tell me he…"but was knocked out her thoughts when she heard "KAGOME!" she just looked around and found Sango running towards her "hey Sango…I'm here so spill" Sango was panting and said "ok come lets sit down ok" Kagome just nodded and the went to the bench.

" ok so are you tell me or what?" Kagome said getting frustrated "oh I have nothing to say…I just wanted you to come over here" Sango said "HUH?…. But you said….that you would explain when I got here!…WHAT"S THE BIG IDEA!" Kagome yelled feeling confused Sango just laughed and stick out her tongue playfully and said "don't worry I got a reason…I just didn't want you spilling the beans without me" Sango said while smiling.

" oh…sorry bout that" Kagome said embarrassedly "aw no prob I'm used to you getting angry for no reason" Sango said and then they both laughed and then talked about random things and this went on until the sun was setting "Kags…you a lot of things has happen ever since we came here…I can't believe were gonna give it up soon" "ya hard to believe huh…I wonder what they'll say…when we tell them" "they won't be happy…but maybe we shouldn't tell them and only do it last minute" "are you crazy! They'll have our heads and we'll never hear the end of it" Kagome said "ya but…it would be funny to see what happens" Kagome just looked at her funny and then laughed but stopped when the sky suddenly darkened.

"hey Kags it's not that late is it?" Sango asked "umm no it's just 4 or 5...hey Sango since when does the sky have sparkles?" then Sango laughed " oh Kags did you hurt your headie-weadi there called stars sweety" Sango said in a baby voice while rubbing Kagome's head.

"argg cut it out…I'm not crazy KAY!…and they ain't stars" Kagome yelled "oh ya prove that they ain't stars and that you don;t have loose screws in your head" " if the are STARS why are they MOVING and why is the sky dark in this area ONLY!" Kagome yelled.

"oh good point" Sango said looking around then all of a sudden someone said in a loud voice "you there stay where you are!" that scared them both and they hugged each other "oh my god what was that!" Sango said frighteningly " I don't know maybe it was just our imagination" Kagome said trying to reassure her friend "I assure I am not an imagination" said the voice "you hear that OH MY GOD WERE GONNA DIE!" "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Kagome yelled then a light appeared and it started to come closer and closer " Kags I have to tell it was a pleasure knowing youand well remember that pudding you told me not to eat" Sango said "ya what about it?" "well it wasn't mika who eat it…it as me and mika!" "WHAT!" the light kept coming " we got to get out of here!" Kagome said "I know but I CAN"T MOVE!" " u know wat Sango NEITHER CAN I!" then they both looked at the figure and screamed " AHHH!" and then….

Well that's all plz review -


	21. Mysterious Place

then they both looked at the figure and screamed " AHHH!" and then…..

KAGOME'S POV  
"Oh my head!…where am I?…SANGO?" said Kagome as she got up and then she started to walk to this blinking light as she walked it just keep on getting brighter and brighter "Arghhh this light is so…so…blinding!…AH!" she screamed as she fell.

SANGO'S POV  
" Owey…my ass…huh? What is this place?….KAGS? you here?" Sango yelled the all of a sudden this light bubble started to come closer and closer " OHMY GOD!…no way is it gonna get me!" Sango said to herself as she ran away but she soon reached a dead end " oh no!…get away!…shoo! AH!" she screamed as the light bubble took her away.

Normal Pov  
" AH!…somebody help me!" Kagome screamed as she fell from the sky she waiting to hit the ground really hard but instead of landing on the hard ground she landed on the grass softly "Well that was unexpected" Kagome thought as she looked around "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kagome then looked at the direction of the voice and then saw this bubble on the what looks like a road rolling around.

" AW come on I'm so getting DIZZY IN HERE!" said the voice once again as soon as she heard the voice she recognized it and quickly found a stick and ran towards the bubble "Sango is that you?" Kagome yelled while running "Kags?…oh thank god it's you GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Sango yelled the Kagome ran a little faster and jumped on it and popped the bubble and then Sango came out covered with some kind of ooze.

"EWWWW!…what the heck am I covered with THIS IS SO DIRTY MAN! GET IT OFF!…NOW!" Sango yelled almost panicking "calm down look there a lake go in there and wash it off" Kagome suggested so then they made there way to the lake.

A few later Sango was squeaky clean and they were about to leave when they heard some thing "Hey Kags…did you hear that?" Sango asked "Ya what was it?" "well it ain't your or my stomach that's for sure" Sango said while shaking a bit anf the out popped out a big lizard from the lake "AH!" they both screamed.

Then the monster looked at them hungrily and dove towards them "MOVE IT!" Kagome yelled as the moved away from it " Kags what are we gonna do we may be angels but we don't have our weapons YET!" Sango yelled as the both dogged another attack.

" Take these weapons and use them only them will you be able to defeat your enemy" a voice said "hey Sango that was the same voice as before" Kagome said " ya and look there by that tree are our weapons let's go get them" Sango said as the both raced to them while the monster type lizard chased them.

" ok I'll take the bow and arrows and you take this hirakotsu ok" Kagome said as they face the lizard "well I might as well go first" Kagome said "you sure you know how to use those?" Sango asked "of coarse I did take lesson remember?" Kagome said getting ready the giant was coming at full speed "ok here I go" and then she let it go it was really fast and it glowed a pink and then a blue kind of light and hit him hard.

"Bull's eye Baby!" Kagome said triumphantly "Impressive…but did you get him" Sango asked and then the lizard stood once more "WHAT?…NO WAY!…he should have died or something" Kagome said surprisingly then the monster came and hit her right back.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled as she ran towards her and picked up her by the head a little " hey you ok?" Sango asked "Ya I'm fine just s lil sting" Kagome said in pain the Sango looked at the lizard angrily and put Kagome down gently and stood up and took her weapon and walk to it.

"Sango!…don't get too close!" Kagome said trying to get up " don't worry Kagome I'll get it…just watch!" San go said holding her weapon "HEY YOU, she yelled then the lizard turned to her Ya I'm talking to ya I'll make you pay for hurting Kagome!" Sango yelled and said " Hiraikos" and threw it at the monster type lizard and send it flying into pieces.

" Wow…did I do that?" Sango asked herself very surprised at her own strength then she went to go help Kagome up "Sango I know your strong but I never knew you were THAT strong!" Kagome said in a amazed tone.

" Well done Kagome and Sango…well done" said the light bulb "Hey show yourself! Right now!" Sango yelled " Oh sorry but I can not" the light bulb said "ok then get us the hell out of here then!" Kagome said annoyingly " Sorry but I can't do that either but if you wish to leave that badly then follow the road and only then will we meet" he said and then disappeared "DAMIT! What the heck id goin on!" Sango said angrily "I don't know Sango but we might as well do what he said…come on let's go" Kagome said "alright but when we find him I'm gonna kick him where it hurts" Sango said. Then they both started to laugh and so began their journey.

Well that's all plz review! - sorry for the cliffies i know you guyz don't like it! hope you can 4give but it's gonna have to happen


	22. The Mysterious Person

It's been weeks since Kagome and Sango entered this mysterious but beautiful looking place and as the venture into the unknown they encountered many enemies and fought every one of them.

"ARGH!…KAGS! we've been walkin for HOURS do you even know where the fuck we're goin?" Sango asked as they walked "Sango stop complaining listen the last time that stupid light bulb appeared he said we were almost done so…STOP WHINNING…and when I see it I'll tell ya" Kagome said getting irritated,

" Sorry Kags" Sango said sadly "Nah it's ok this place is nice and all but I want out of it as much as you so no worries and I think were almost there" "what makes you say that I don't exactly see a "you're here sign" sigh anywhere" Sango said as she looked around Kagome just rolled her eyes and pointed to a direction " I for one would call THAT a HERE SIGN" Kagome said as Sango turned to see a big castle surrounded by trees.

" tee hee well…umm aint I blind" Sango said embarrassedly as they walked to the palace a few minutes later they arrived and stop in front of the silver gates.

" Well this guy must be LOADED!…and I must say he got some pretty good taste" Sango said while she looked through the gates Kagome just giggled " That's nice to know but how will get in I don't suppose you see a door bell anywhere?" Kagome asked and then all of a sudden the gates opened.

" Well that was freaky…you'd think he's expecting us" Sango said as she followed Kagome who had already entered.

Minutes passed and it seemed that the castle just keep on getting farther and farther away and they were getting tired and the silence was killing Sango.

" OK that's it!…BREAK TIME MAN! All this walkin is getting NOWHERE! We just keep on goin and goin and I think we passed that tree TONS A MINUTE AGO!" Sango yelled freaking out "Sango chill out! Your loosing it! And it's weirding me out!" Kagome said trying to calm her friend down.

"OH I SEE!…you think I'm CAZY….that I'm A PHYSCO! Just admit it Kagome….WE ARE NEVER LEAVING THIS PLACE we'll be stuck her FOR ETERNITY!" Sango yelled and she stated to scream.

"umm excuse me…maybe I can help you" said someone then Sango stopped screaming and looked at the person " Huh oh ya well Mr. Smarty pants thanks but no thanks we don't need your help!" Sango said " No we do need his help and yes thank you we accept" Kagome coming into the conversation "Kags?…where the heck did you come from?" Sango asked "well while you were screaming I went to find something to eat…sadly my friend I didn't find anything" Kagome said.

" Great! Not only are we FOODLESS…we some guy here thinking were some DAMESELS IN DISTRES in need of SAVING!" Sango complained and she went on and on.

"Sorry about my friend she just well…umm…I a little tired and need s a good nap" Kagome said to the mysterious person.

" It alright no need to apologize…I think I'd be goin a little crazy too…well anyway follow me and I'll bring you there" he said Kagome just smiled " HOLD IT BUCK CO!…you may have the whole 'I'm a good person you can trust me' routine but BELIEVE ME I AIN"T BUYING IT!" Sango said while glaring at him.  
"I assure you I'm not trying to trick either of you I'm simply trying to help" he said "ya Sango just give him a chance ok and anyway the faster we get there the faster we get home!" Kagome said trying to convinced her friend.

" Alright but if u try something…your gonna regret it" Sango said in a warning tone and then Kagome and Sango followed the mysterious person.

Well that's all plz review! -


	23. Finally

Ok sry for not updating in a while I had a HUGE WRITERS BLOCK And hope u enjoy and plz READ "n" REVIEW!

It's been weeks since Kagome and Sango arrived in this land and fought many battles and met many people so it's been pretty peaceful except that Sango would just occasionally blame things on our guide Ash and of coarse Kagome would always try to calm her down but she couldn't Ryo would come and drive her madness on him when he did some very inappropriate things.

" Gezz can you walk any slower!" Sango yelled "ya I can wanna see!" Ash yelled right back at her they were traveling and came a cross a bridge and decided to cross it since Ryo said it was the fastest way to get to the village much to Kagome's protest.

"Sango! Will you PLEASE stop fighting with Ash!...and Ash will you just cross the dame bridge! Faster!" Kagome yelled from behind Sango both scared by Kagome's outburst nodded and continued to walk.

"Kagome you sure know how to make them shut up how do you do it?" Ryo asked "what can I say some girls got it some girls don't" Kagome said while Ryo chuckled as they got off the bridge and continues walking.

While they were walking Sango just kept on staring at Ash and Kagome stared with her "so you're gonna tell me what's on your mind or what?" Kagome said "oh me nothing what makes you think something's wrong" Sango asked innocently but Kagome didn't buy it so just glared at her and said "your up to something or thinking of doing to Ash aren't you?" Kagome said.

"why Kagome how could you ever thing I Sango your best friend would want to hurt him" "umm oh I don't know maybe cause U DO and you have that face on so stop playing and tell me" Kagome said " Alrighty! I'm just curious to find out why Ash if that's he's real name! Never takes off his black cape I mean have you ever seen him with out it…I think he's hiding something" Sango said.

"Ok so what it's his cape" Kagome said "look in the day he wears that cape and at night he don't sleep and he sometimes just goes off and come back really really LATE!" Sango said "ok so what you think he's some kind of demon or something" "no not at all…I think he's a VAMPIRE!" Sango yelled.

"Huh who's a vampire?" Ryo asked Sango was about to reply when Kagome came and covered Sango's mouth with her hand "oh she was just talking about that movie ya know" Kagome said Ryo just shrugged and continued walking.

"Hey what's the big idea KAGS! I couldn't breath ya know! I could have DIED!" Sango yelled Kagome just sighed started to walk away while Sango kept on goin about what just happen.  
It was night time and the group decided to set up camp so the bys went off for wood leaving the girls alone.

Kagome and Sango were looking up at the sky no of they said anything they were in deep thought until Sango decided to brake the ice "Kags do you think we'll ever go back home? We've been here for so long to you think they're out looking for us?" " ya Knowing my sister she might have already called the national army but as long as were alive there's a chance we can get there we just need to have a little bit of faith ya know" Kagome said as she lied down on the grass.

"Ya our right…I sorts miss the little pervert and everybody else too" Sango said as she sat next to Kagome "I can't believe it but I actually miss Kikyou" "and what about Inuyasha do you miss him?" Sango asked "Yup I miss him a lot" Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome, Sango dinners ready come and eat!" Ryo shouted "ya ya were coming!" Sango yelled Kagome just giggled "and what's so funny?" Sango asked "nothing…you know Sango don't you find he looks a lot like Miroku I mean the difference is just he has brown hair instead of black brown eyes no pony tale, and well am I missing anything?" Kagome asked.

"don't think so EXCEPT when he gropes me it isn't the same feeling I get when HE does it and anyway Miroku is and always will be my pervert and nobody else can say anything about it" Sango declared as she stood up and went back to camp Kagome just sighed and went wit her.

After eating they all went to sleep "Man I can't sleep" Kagome thought as she stood up and went back to where she was with Sango as she sat there she was in deep thought then all of a sudden "So you can't either huh?" Kagome then turned around and saw Ash "Nah try but can't guess I have too much on my mind" she said while look at the stars.

They remained quiet until Kagome looked at him "Hey Ash why is it you never take off your hooded cape?" that totally startled him "oh that…umm not sure why I just do…why do you ask" he said "just curious that's all makes me wonder what are you hiding exactly" She said "I'm not hiding anything" Ash said as he looked at her but Kagome just kept on looking at the stars.

"so why are and Sango trying to get to that castle?" Ash asked trying to change the subject "so we can get back home and of coarse to give him a piece of our minds" Kagome said "so who's Inuyasha?" he asked when he said that she looked at him angrily "you were listening to our conversation?" "well no I just heard Sango mention someone named Inuyasha…so is he like your boyfriend or something?" Ash asked.

"WHAT! He's…he's not my BOYFRIEND!...he's just a friend!" Kagome said while blushing madly Ash just laughed "well from your reaction I'd say your lying and that you must like him don't you" "umm…well I did" "no you don't you still do" "HEY what the HECK do you know!" Kagome yelled.  
"Let me guess something happen and now you're not so sure how you feel about him right" Ash said smirking Kagome just nodded and sighed "and there's someone else that likes him and you think he's better off with that person" he said and she just nodded again.

"you know you shouldn't give up on him so easily cause if you do your never goin to get yourself a boyfriend Kagome in life there's bound to be people who want the things you do, so if you want to keep what's yours you gotta be willing to fight for it or your just goin to regret for the rest of your life" Ash said.

Then Kagome stood up "Ya know what your right! I shouldn't give up so easily Thanks Ash I really appreciate the advice" "no probs" he said.

"FINALLY do you know how long I've been trying to get her to know that!" then they both turned around to see Sango and Ryo there "Hey how long have you two been there?" Kagome asked "umm actually the whole time" Ryo said.

"well since everybody's awake let's get goin" Ash suggested but as they started the ground began to shake and then it stop "well that was defiantly weird" Sango said "ya but this is soo much weirder look" Ryo said.

Then they all turned around to see a castle but it wasn't any ordinary castle it was the castle Kagome and Sango were looking for "well that was fast" Kagome said as they walked towards it.

When they finally arrived they all gasped the place was beautiful there was a garden with flowers everywhere a pond green grass then all of a sudden " AH you finally made I see" said the voice then the bright light appeared.

Well that's it plz review! -


	24. Important Note

ok now i need you guys tp decied i'm planning on getting rid of my stiory you guys to decied should i do it or should i continue cause i'm not really gettuing any reviews

well that's all for now ciao! -


	25. NO WAY!

Ok I would like to THANK U to all that reviewed and I will not be deleting. So ya enjoy! -

"welcome, I hope you all enjoyed your journey please come in do follow me" said the light bulb as he entered the palace the group just followed after him and made themselves comfortable inside the living room.

"Kagome, Sango you know you two had me worried for a while here I thought you wouldn't make boy am I glad I was wrong" the bulb said "What! So you were like watching us the whole time!" Sango yelled while shaking angrily "well yes I had to make sure nothing too sever happen" the bulb said "I don't give a fuck about the reason you old PEVERT!" Sango yelled as she took a hold of her giant boomerang.

"oh no dear god I don't mean watching you two all the time like THAT!" the bulb as he his behind a chair "that chair isn't gonna save you ya HENTAI!" Sango said as she prepared to throw her weapon but then Kagome came and stopped her "Sango cool it! He said he didn't and anyway we still need him so save it till later" Kagome said.

Sango just sighed and sat down glaring at the bulb "I thank you Kagome for a minute there I thought I was a goner" he said as he came out of his hiding spot Kagome just giggled "umm now that that's cleared up could you please tell us how to get home?" Kagome said.

"Home?...who said anything about you two going home?" the bulb said " WHAT! Old man you better take us home now or else your goin to regret it" Sango said "I'm sorry but my answer is final" he said "that's just cruel! We travel for so long and you knew no guaranteed of getting us home YOU BASTERED!" Kagome yelled.  
Kagome and Sango just continued to stare/glare at the bulb the all of a sudden the bulb started to laugh "Oh my you two should have seen your faces!" the bulb said between laughter Kagome and Sango just sweat dropped.

"Hey what in the world is so funny?" Sango asked "you two of coarse can't ya take a joke?" he said still laughing "that was a joke?...jezz I heard funnier old man" Kagome said flatly "I hope your not trying to be a comedian cause you ain't gonna far" Sango said coldly when the bulb heard that he immediately stop laughing.

"well I thought it was pretty funny" he said embarrassedly "well sorry to brake it to ya honey but it wasn't stop now before you get sent death treats and beer bottles thrown at your house every night" Sango said seriously Kagome just giggled "alright! Enough do you want to go home or not!" the bulb aid fuming with anger and embarrassment.

Kagome and Sango just nodded "Alright in order to go home you must defeat this final foe and if you succeed you'll be transported home" the bulb said "and what were to happen if we failed?" Kagome asked "umm that's a good question my best answer would be…that you…would…DIE of coarse!" he said shocking both Kagome and Sango.

"Well I accept!" Sango said bravely Kagome just looked at her friend like she has just lost her mind "Come on Kags! We can do this and anyway I bet it's just another monster just like the others we fought" Sango said encouraging her friend Kagome nodded "ya your right I accept too!" said.

"Very well just to let you know it's a one on one battle do your best and good luck!" the bulb said as the ground below Sango and Kagome open sending them screaming to anther place "oh I do hope they'll succeed there's an important lesson to be learned" the bulb thought as he went to go watch the battle.

"Sango! Sango! Where are you?" Kagome yelled as she looked around she was in an arena surrounded by the forest with the wind blowing softly the all of a sudden a door open and there stood Kagome opponent "Are you my opponent Kagome?" the man asked "It depends who's askin" Kagome answered the opponent just smirked "Well I got to admit you have guts answering me like that" he said "Well I never taught you wouldn't have enough balls to show up so why don't you take off the costume and fight me cause your wasting me time" Kagome said coldly.

The man just chuckled and took off his armor and when he did she gasped at what she saw "no it couldn't be….

Well tell me what you think! Till next time -


	26. Plz Read

**Dear fellow reviwers i have terrible NEWS!**

**I've lost all my chappies that i've done 4 my story BAD ASS ANGEL! **

**I don't how but suddenly it has dissapear...so i have 2 option one redo them as soon as possible or just 4get it bout completely**

**So until then plz have the pleausre of readin my otha fic..The KEY OF PURITY**

**Sorry so so sorry i'm so fucking pissed because of wat happen!**

**So bear with me i don't think i'm a gonna delete it sooo ya...**

**Laterz guyz very sorry plz don't be mad...Lil-Angel-Fairy **


	27. My Friend or My Foe

Ok people here goes another one of my chapter hope ya like enjoy! And thnx sooo much for being patient with me and my lil crisis laterz!

"No it's couldn't be…could it?" Kagome thought nervously as she looked at the man that stood before her.

"What's wrong Kagome it looks like ya seen a ghost!" he said smirking at her.

"Inu…yasha…is that really…you?" Kagome asked.

"The one and only so Kags ya miss me" Inuyasha said.

Kagome couldn't speak so instead she ran and hugged him practically squeezing the life out of him.

"I can't believe it's really you! On Inu" Kagome cried. As tears of happiness began, to poor out of her eyes then all of a sudden…

"KAGOME! GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" Sango yelled as she ran into the room.

"Huh? Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked still embracing Inuyasha

"listen to me it isn't him!" Sango shouted.

"Sango have you completely lost it! Of coarse it's him!" Kagome said.

"No it isn't Kags just look at him god damn it!" Sango said.

Kagome then turned to him and then he began to laugh. "You know you should really listen to your friend" Inuyasha said.

"Huh what do you…AHHH" Kagome screamed he scratched her and threw her to ground.

"KAGOME!" Sango cried. As she dashed toward her friend.

"Hey Kags are you ok?" Sango asked worriedly, as she looked at the wound done by Inuyasha.

"Ya don't worry I'm ok" she said as she gazed at Inuyasha, who stood there chuckling evilly.

"Pathetic fool. You should have seen it coming, blinded by your stupid emotion really I expected so much more." He said while looking at them coldly.

"Shut Up you imposter what the fuck do you know!" Sango yelled angrily

"Sango I'm so sorry you tried to warn me…but I didn't listen." Kagome said while looking at the ground unable to look to at Sango.

"Hey its ok you couldn't of possibly of known and besides it could have happen to anyone." Sango said reassuring her friend

"Aw how sweet I think I'm gonna cry!" he said laughing.

Sango just growled at him, while helping Kagome to stand up.

"Wow I can't believe it after one scratched, you're already giving up! You really are weakly Kagome." Inuyasha said flatly.

He was about to say another comment when arrow came, but Inuyasha saw it coming and dogged it. But not before it gave him a little scratched on his face.

"That's enough from you! I'm tried of hearing you mocking me buddy! Nobody and I mean NO BODY gets away with insulting me and lives to tell about it!" Kagome shouted angrily, as she prepared to shoot another arrow.

Inuyasha just smirked "Oh is that so…well why won't you stop talking, and do something about it" he said.

"GLADLY!" Kagome yelled as she shot another arrow, as it came toward him but he jumped and raced to her.

"Now you're gonna regret saying that to me" he said

"Oh no, you don't! Hiraikotsu" Sango cried as she threw her weapon at him.

"What the hell" he yelled, as he moved out of the way but it manage to hit him his stomach pretty bad. And before he could move out of the way again Kagome sacred arrow came, and hurt on his right shoulder. And then he went falling to the ground.

"Ha take that not so tough now eh!" Sango said grinning down at him.

"Don't start celebrating Sango it isn't over yet" Kagome said seriously.

"What! But look at him he looks dead to me!" Sango stated

"I know but something tells me he still alive" Kagome said to her then the ground started to shake, and then an evil laugh was heard.

"So what was that about me being dead?" Inuyasha growled then Kagome and Sango both gasped at what the saw.

"Kags what happen to him? He looks different." Sango asked

"Oh you don't know how different. Thanks for the warm up though…Now let the games begin" Inuyasha said in a deep voice while laughing evilly.

Sango and Kagome both looked at the new red eyed Inuyasha for they new now that this battle was FAR from over.

Well there ya go hope everybody enjoyed it so plz review! -


	28. the Final Judgment

Hey thanks for da review sorry for not updating and all it's just I've been busy lately

**Chapter 28: the Final Judgment**

"What's wrong you guys…I don't hear anymore cheering….wait don't tell me you actually thought you had defeated me did you?" Inuyasha said evilly as he gazed at them with his red eyes.

"Arggg what the hell! He doesn't look like a half demon, and his power has increased how are we gonna get out this one." Kagome thought as she looked at the new Inuyasha, fear itching inside her but doing her best not to show it.

"What's the matter, I thought you couldn't wait to rid of me…we're not having cold feet are we?" Inuyasha said mockingly

"Kagome we gotta destroy him" Sango said seriously not taking her eyes off the evil demon before them.

"What! No…Sango…I…I can't…there's has to be another way!" Kagome said trying to reason with her friend.

"No Kagome. There isn't any other way out of this it's kill or be killed! And there's no way in hell I'm letting you die…look this **thing** isn't Inuyasha. The Inuyasha we know could never be this hateful, and as sure as hell would you never hurt you!" Sango shouted as she went into her battle stance.

"I know that! Damn it…but I can't just kill him" Kagome said hesitantly as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Well I guess that's your choice because here I go….Hiraikotsu" Sango yelled as she ran and threw her weapon at their enemy

"SANGO! NO" Kagome cried out at her friend as she ran after her.

"Hmmm. about time! I was starting to get board over there" Inuyasha said as he began to charge at her.

"Take this!" Sango yelled as she threw it at him.

'Sorry but I am not falling for that again' Inuyasha thought as he jumped over it and came after Sango.

"NOW DIE!" Inuyasha yelled as he prepared to strike her with his claws.

"ARGGG…Stupid Miko Bicth you'll pay for this" Inuyasha yelled in pain as the arrow injured his right leg.

"Kagome! Thanks" Sango said as she turned to her friend Kagome just nodded smiling but that smile was soon replaced with a look of fear.

"SANGO LOOK OUT!" Kagome yelled at her.

"Huh…Kags what's…ahhhh" Sango yelled as she looked down to see Inuyasha smirking evilly as his claws pierced through her body.

" SANGO! NOOOO" Kagome yelled

"Humph…maybe now you won't interfere anymore hmmm" Inuyasha said

"You…you…bastered…don't think you won yet" Sango said she coughed up some blood.

"Oh but I think I did win…now to take care of your little friend" He said while licking his lips.

"Take this you monster!" Sango said as she took out a blade and plunged it into Inuyasha's stomach.

"AHHH…you insolent wench!" he yelled as he took out his claw and threw her against the wall.

"Humph now that that's care of…It's your turn Kagome" Inuyasha said as he whipped some of Sango's blood off his claws.

'Sango…No' Kagome thought as she gazed over at Sango's body

Kagome couldn't move she was in a state of shock as she fell to her knees.

'Sango…how could I let this happen….I can't do this on my own…Oh Sango…I'm so sorry' Kagome thought as she began to cry.

Then suddenly she slowly lifted up into someone's lap. "Shhh…don't cry Kags its ok I'm here now" Inuyasha said as he began to stroke her hair.

Kagome just couldn't think right now she was full of emotion. Anger, sadness, fear, and so many other things. She just didn't know what to do so she just cried and let him hold her.

After a while she stopped "Why…Why did you…do that?" Kagome asked unable to look at him. But then he placed a claw under her chin and made her look at him.

"I had to Kagome she was didn't understand so I had to get rid of her…don't worry I'll take care of you" Inuyasha said smoothly as he caressed her cheek.

"Inuyasha…I…." But was cut off when his lips came onto hers. At first she was shocked but then she began to kiss back, it started innocently but it soon turned into a passionate one. He begged for entranced which she did but then gasped as his tongued came in both fighting for dominance.

Kagome was in heaven never she would have thought she could feel like this. His hands then began to move under her shirt, and started to caress her skin. Yes she was in heaven but then an image of Sango's body came into her mind, bringing her back to reality as she pushed him away, and scrambled away from him and stood up trembling.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he too stood up and started to come towards her.

"STOP…don't any closer!" Kagome yelled as tears streamed down her face while backing up.

"Kagome what's wrong please tell me I won't hurt you" Inuyasha said as he still came towards her.

"I SAID STOP!" Kagome shouted as she fired an arrow at him making him jump away.

"YOU! How dare you! You killed Sango and then…you tired to make it go away…YOU MURDERER! Sango's right you're not Inuyasha, you're just a fake! A copy! I can't believe I almost forgot about that!" Kagome yelled still crying as she prepared another arrow.

"Oh Kagome your not gonna kill me are you?" Inuyasha smirked

"Ya I am…DIE INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she let go of the arrow.

Inuyasha only dogged it barely as it made contact with the floor but then he charged at her. She was about to throw another but that's when he came and, threw it out of her hands and pinned her to the floor.

Kagome struggled to get free but couldn't as he pinned her arms to her side "AHHH…LET GO!" Kagome yelled

"Just because you told u to you actually think I am gonna do it…sorry honey but you go another thing coming" Inuyasha said smirking down at her.

Kagome just glared and was about to say something, but then she had a look of surprise on her face as Inuyasha began to nuzzle her neck.

"Oh Kagome don't you get it I don't want to hurt you but if u provoke me I'm just gonna have to teach you a lesson." Inuyasha said.

Then all of a sudden Inuyasha was flung off Kagome.

"Huh what the hell?" He wondered.

Then Kagome stood up and she was glowing and looked at him angrily

"Inuyasha I don't care what you say! You killed my best friend, now meet your fate Inuyasha and…I'm sorry" Kagome said as she closed her eyes one more tear fell and then a bright light exploded and then suddenly…everything went black.

"Kagome…Kagome…Kagome wake up!" A voice called.

"Huh" Kagome said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sleepy head welcome back" Sango said smiled

"Sa…Sango? Is that you?" Kagome asked.

Sango just nodded and then Kagome threw her arms around her and cried.

"OH Sango I'm so happy you're ok!"

"Me too Kags" She said as she helped her up.

"Good job you two, I'm very impressed you two will certainly make very good Kanshishas." said the light bulb.

"You mean it was a test? "Kagome asked.

"And did we pass?" Sango asked.

"Yes and yes with flying colors I might add. Well I must be off, I shall return again soon till we meet again good bye" The light bulb said as it disappeared.

"Wow well looks like we're home" Sango said looking around.

"Ya doesn't it feel great…well come on let's go" Kagome said while grabbing Sango's arm and dragging her home.

WOW well I'm done for today well tell what you think and please don't just read but REVIEW TOO! Anywayz ciao -


	29. Confessions of the heart

Well I'm so sorry for not updating, and well since school started so it's gonna be kinda hard to update ya know…so to make up for umm…lets see…. the weeks or months I've haven't updated I hope you enjoy this chapter…laterz!

**Chapter 29: Confessions of the heart**

It was a rainy day as Kagome sat in her room sitting crossed legged on her bed reading a book. Two weeks have passed since Kagome's and Sango's adventure, and neither of them has told anybody of what happen. They both had decided that it was better, if nobody but themselves knew about what happen.

As much as Kikyou tried to make her tell her, Kagome stayed true to her word as did Sango when Miroku pestered her about where she and Kagome had disappeared to. But after a while everything went back to normal.

knock knock knock "Kaggy you in there…may I come in?" Kikyou called from the other side of the door.

"Sure. It's open" Kagome called back to her, as she went back to her magazine just as Kikyou entered the room.

"Kagome are you alright you've been rather quiet lately. Is something bothering you" Kikyou asked her voice full of concerned for her little sister.

"Nah I'm good…why wouldn't I be?" Kagome asked not looking up from her book.

"Well I was just wondering…I have to go out soon will you be alright by yourself?" Kikyou asked as she stood up and began to head towards the door.

"Yup…where you going anyways?" Kagome asked trying not to sound too curious.

"Oh…umm…just out…be back later bye" Kikyou said in a hurry and with that she left.

Kagome then just sighed.

'Just who does she think she's kidding…she's definitely up to something' Kagome thought but then shrugged it off, and then suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome asked, as she began to make some ramen.

"Hey Kags!" the voice chirped happily

"Oh hey Sango what's up" Kagome responded as she took her ramen and went into her room.

"Sheesh fine don't sound happy to hear from me" Sango shot back.

"Ok how about this, oh Sango! Hello how are you!" Kagome said happily.

"Err better but we can work on your greetings another time." Sango replied obviously freaked out.

"Thought so…so what do I owe this humble phone call for" Kagome said.

"Well since the whole 'you know what' Miroku is being so protective! He won't let me do anything! It's like we switch roles or something he the angel I'm the helpless human!" Sango complained.

"Wow sucks to be you" Kagome said flatly.

"No not really…he gives me whatever I want actually…talk about my own personal servant…oh I get this awesome bell to use whenever I need him!" Sango said happily.

"Humph well aren't you the lucky one, just don't get too attach to it as you know all good things comes with a price." Kagome said in a warning kind of tone.

"Ya so they say…so what up with you?" Sango asked.

"Oh nothing much been pretty quiet here I guess…Kikyou just left she said she had '**to do something**' like I don't know what that mean." Kagome said as she went to go sit on the couch.

"Hmm interesting, what do you think she's up to" Sango asked clearly interested too.

"Not sure but I think she with Inuyasha somewhere doing god knows what." Kagome said dully.

"Kagome don't use God's name in vain!" Sango gasped.

"Oh please…you know I don't mean it…it's just a figure of speech anyways" Kagome said.

ding dong

"Hmm someone's at the door. I wonder who it is." Kagome thought out loud as she went to answer it,

"Hey Kags imagine its Inuyasha, with a bouquet of roses…that would be so romantic!" Sango said in a dreamy voice.

"Oooookkkkk Sango you just keep telling yourself that, cause we all know that there no way in hell that….well speak of the devil." Kagome muttered as she open the door, and there stood Inuyasha soaked.

"Hey Kags…um could I come in?" He said in a trembling kind of voice.

( Sango's still on the phone by the way)

Kagome just nodded and stood aside for him to enter.

"So did he it was HIM did he come with a flowers?" Sango asked grinning on the phone.

"No he didn't San. I'm going have to call you back ciao" Kagome said as she hung up the phone, before Sango could say something else.

"So what do want…don't you have your won apartment?" Kagome asked.

"Well funny thing really…um well I lost my keys…so I'm locked out" Inuyasha stated as he plopped down on the couch next to Kagome.

"Oh and you didn't thing about making a spare?" Kagome asked in an irritated voice.

"Nope" He answered.

"Typical male never thinking ahead…couldn't have gone to Miroku's house huh…you had to come here" Kagome said as she stood up, and went into her room.

"Would have…should have but your place was closes anyway. What's the big deal Kikyou never minded if I came over" Inuyasha said as he followed her into her room.

"Well am I Kikyou NO!" Kagome said annoyingly as she lied down on her bed.

"Kags what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he went to sit next to her.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" Kagome stated as she scooted away from him, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why" Inuyasha said suddenly.

"Why what?" Kagome asked prompted her herself on her elbows.

"Why are you avoiding me like this!" Inuyasha asked her, as he looked at her intensely.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Kagome questioned as she rose and eyebrow in question.

"You're always trying to get away from me…it's like you don't want anything to do with me!" He exclaimed.

"It's kind hard to that when I'm supposed to be your guardian angel and all" Kagome said.

"What the hell your problem! You're acting like such a bicth!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood and at intensely.

"I have every right to act like one!" Kagome said calmly.

"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well you should!" Kagome said "I can't believe you guys did that to me" She mumbled.

"Who's we! What did we do! I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I think I'm going take a walk" Kagome sighed as she began to make her way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha said as he grabbed onto Kagome wrist.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked innocently.

"We're not exactly done talking here" Inuyasha stated.

"Of coarse we are, that's why I was going to take that little walk I was talking about" Kagome said sweetly but sarcastically.

"We're not done talking here and you know it! So sit your ass back down let's continue this so called '**discussion**' that we were having" Inuyasha said firmly.

"No I'd rather not…I rather have my little walk" Kagome as she tired to get to the door.

"Fine, have it your way." Inuyasha said. As he picked her up, and slung over his shoulder, and marched into the living room.

"What's your problem! What you do that for!" Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha dropped her onto the couch.

"I don't have a problem but you clearly do!" Inuyasha said.

"So what if I wanna be a little cranky…it's my life so fuck off already!" Kagome said stubbornly.

"You're not a little cranky you're acting like a child, who has just got her favorite toy taken away or something…when the hell are you going grow up and act your age!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Piss off asshole if I want to act like this then I will! And for the record you're not more mature than me" Kagome argued.

"There you go again! You're always pinning the blame on me." Inuyasha said.

"So what am I suppose to do say it's my fault when it isn't! Stop being such nosy bastered" Kagome said as she stood up.

"I'm just trying to help you, but you won't even let me, your sister or anybody else for that matter!" Inuyasha said.

"I don't need your help, and even if did need help you'd be the last person I'd turn to" Kagome said coldly.

"Why are you being so distant and all…I thought we were friends" Inuyasha said.

"Well then I guess you thought wrong, friends don't make stab other friends in the back! Friends don't lie to each other, friends don't lead others on!" Kagome exclaimed.

"But I never did any of those things!" Inuyasha countered.

"Liar" She yelled.

"Um am I interrupting something?" Kikyou asked as she entered the living room.

"Yes you are!" Inuyasha answered.

"No you're not, why don't you come sit next to me dear sister" Kagome said in a bitter sweet voice.

"Um no I think I should go take a bath" Kikyou said nervously.

"Nonsense you can take one later" Kagome said as she led her to the couch.

"Now that we're all here, let's little chat shall we." Kagome smile mischievously.

"Um what going on?" Kikyou asked.

"You should know exactly what this is about" Kagome said.

"Are you feeling alright, maybe you should go lie down?" Kikyou suggested.

"Oh I'm feeling ecstatic" Kagome said.

"Kagome what the hell is going on" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well since you two have been oh so polite, I'll just let you in on a little secret." Kagome said calmly.

"Oh and what secret is that?" Kikyou questioned.

"I know what's been going between you two" Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Kikyou both exchanged nervous glances.

"I already know so there are no point of you two hiding it anymore." Kagome said.

"Kagome it's not what you think!" Kikyou cried out.

"I wasn't the only one ya know! So there's no point in denying it" Kagome said.

"Kagome please just hear us out! This is all a misunder…" She began

"Misunderstanding? It's seemed kind of clear when I saw you two, wrapped in each other's arms, underneath the blanket that night!" Kagome said bluntly.

Ashamed looks passed onto their faces, as they looked away unable to look at Kagome in the eye.

"What done is done so just forget about it, I hope happy together." Kagome said with a sad smile as she left the apartment.

Kikyou the buried her head in her hands as Inuyasha stood up and began to make his way to the door.

"Where are you going" Kikyou asked as she lifted her head up and you saw her eyes puffy and a little bit red.

"I'm going after her." Inuyasha said as he raced out leaving a sobbing Kikyou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Kagome was in deep thought as she replayed everything that had just happened. Suddenly a tear fell from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away as she heard her name being called out.

"KAGOME! Wait up" Inuyasha called out.

"What do want, I'm the mood to talk right now" Kagome sighed as she turned to face him.

"I know this all seems so messed up but got to believe me I didn't mean to hurt, it just happened." Inuyasha said.

"Things like don't just happen, you two obviously wanted it to happen or we wouldn't be in this situation right now, now would we" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Can't you be serious for one second" He shouted.

"Well…one second just passed" Kagome sated.

"Will you just shut up and let me talk!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Well if you don't like it, then you can just take a hike bud." Kagome suggested.

"What the hell is your problem? I told you it was all a mistake" Inuyasha said.

"If it was all a mistake, why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Kagome questioned.

Suddenly thunder was heard and then…it began to rain.

"I…I'm…sorry…I…didn't…mean to" Inuyasha said shakily as his bangs covered his face.

"Well sorry isn't good enough, sorry isn't going to make this all better and sorry…isn't going make forget" Kagome whispered.

"What do you want me to, I'll do anything" Inuyasha pleadingly.

"I actually thought I fell in love with you, I guess things just aren't what I thought they were." Kagome murmured to herself as she started to walk away.

"But…Kagome" Inuyasha said as a whirled of emotion passed onto his face as suddenly paused dead in her tracks.

Tears then began to form in the corners of her eyes, but she shook them away as she suddenly ran away forward.

"But…I love you to" He said softly mostly to himself as he was left standing alone in the rain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000

Knock Knock Knock

"Hmm Kagome?" Sango said as she rubbed her eyes.

"S-Sango C-Can I come I-In?" Kagome said between sobs as tears streamed down her face.

"Of Coarse" Sango said sweetly as she lead Kagome inside and closed the door behind her.

_The End_

Well that's it guyz if you review I'll give a preview of the sequel bye!


	30. The Preview

**Hi everybody sorry 4 not giving that preview that I promised for the sequel of Bad Ass Angel right away……I just figure it out what am goanna do….so here's the full Summary.**

**_Bad Ass Angel: Sweet Agony_**

**2 years have past since that faithful day. Nobody had seen or heard from Kagome and Sango since then…until…**

**  
……Now**

**An ancient evil has been resurrected; Heaven will fall, and hell will conquer and prevail.**

**Now it's up to Kagome and Sango to find an ancient sword and its wielder.**

**Unlikely alliances are made, secrets are discovered and old love will be discovered…once again. The fate of the world now rest in their hands.**


End file.
